He will return
by HistoryPrincess
Summary: AU, USUk y varias más. La batalla final había sido predicha en el texto sagrado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que iniciara. Alfred, un chico que se pensó normal hasta verse involucrado, no solo tendrá que enfrentarse al mismo Diablo o esperar la llegada del Mesías, sino que tendrá que lidiar con el bello y melancólico joven que comanda a los elegidos para salvar el mundo.
1. I

_...Ok, si alguno que lee esto es lector de In Body and Soul, tiene su derecho a estar molesto porque inicie una nueva historia... ¡Pero es que esta idea tonta me estaba persiguiendo sin dejarme en paz! Tenía que tipearla o nunca podría volver a concentrarme en mi otra historia. Lo siento :,(_

_Como sea, centrándome ahora en el fic nuevo, este es un proyecto medio raro que se me ocurrió un día y me dio curiosidad intentar, incluso si tal vez alguien me diga que me estoy ganando el infierno por usar así de temática la religión. Yo no sé, pero está escrito en algún lugar de mi perfil, que yo creo fuertemente en que no por creer en una religión o no creer en ella no hay que tener tolerancia. Por ello voy a intentar este fic, y si bien me voy a meter harto con algunas cosas cosas católicas para eso, creo que mi credo no vacila en lo más mínimo por lo que escriba aquí o no. Solo espero que el lector también lo entienda._

_ Para leer este fic se necesita paciencia porque va a ser raro; de nuevo repito, tolerancia religiosa y mente abierta porque se va meter mucho con la fe, no sé si para bien , para mal o solo para conseguir elementos de la trama; calma, porque luego de este primer chapter tal vez no entiendan nada de lo que está ocurriendo, y como siempre digo, solo el tiempo (más caps) te pueden responder las dudas; saber que este cap parte en In Extrema Res, o sea contándote una escena que va a pasar MUCHO después antes de iniciar el verdadero relato. Por todo esto, tolerancia conmigo ¿si? _

_...Ojalá que alguien disfrute esta idea extraña._

_Atentamente,_

_Naomi_

_Ps: este primer cap la verdad no tiene USUK, sino otra pareja que es bastante popular. Espero que eso no desmotive de que este se desarrollará tarde o temprano ;)_

* * *

_Una respiración gélida le arañó el oído, una promesa de recibir el infierno en la tierra antes que el resto. Aún así, el antiguo ángel fue incapaz de reunir las fuerzas para sacudir a su captor de sí; ya estaba agotado, no le quedaban las energías para pretender una lucha más. Llevaba siglos resistiendo, ya no podía más. Estaba indefenso, no podía molestarse en nada más que en gemir una mordida dolorosa y placentera en su hombro, sangre cayendo y delineando el contorno de su clavícula. Ya no valía la pena abrir los ojos._

_-¡Déjalo ir! ¡Tu batalla es conmigo, siempre lo ha sido! ¡ÉL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!_

_En medio de las llamas que le quemaban el alma, aún pudo escuchar aquel grito cargado de rabia, reconocer esa voz, aquel intento desesperado de protegerle. Utilizó aquella miserable esperanza que aún pudiera quedarle, y temblando, sintió sus párpados abrirse; más allá de la capa de sangre que cubría sus irises verdes, pudo ver sombras de pie entre la destrucción, y entre todas ellas, al frente, destacando una que no se daría por vencida, capaz de atreverse a mostrar desafío al ser que le sostenía y se satisfacía lamiendo la sangre que le arrancaba a mordidas. Sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla, pero ya no era de dolor. _

_-A..._

_-No.- Una mano cubrió su boca, imposibilitando que aquel mísero susurro de esperanza terminara de escapar. Acto seguido, una lengua como de serpiente lamió el rastro de lágrima de su mejilla.- Lo siento, dulzura, pero tú ya no tienes nada que decir en este asunto..._

_-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, infeliz! ¡No tienes derecho a tocarlo!_

_Sus ojos aún abiertos vieron la furia, la batalla de siglos que ahora era consumado entre su captor y quien intentaba salvarle...la misma persona por la que se había entregado. Hallaba que ya no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera en arrepentirse de su decisión de entregarse al demonio. Después de todo, si era por él podría valer la pena...ya no importaba mucho lo que le pasara al mundo... aquella bestia se rió contra su cuello, tal como si hubiera escuchado su último pensamiento..._

_-Increíble... Messiah... ¿Qué no comprendes que ya no es tuyo? Tal vez tú le quitaras sus alas, pero fue a mí a quien entregó su alma...y lo hizo por ti. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Ya no hay batalla que luchar: tengo aquello que no pude conseguir hace más de 2000 años, y esta vez, no dudaré en utilizarlo para destruirte._

_El demonio se rió, volteó el rostro de su presa ya inconsciente y besó su boca sin un mínimo de decoro, recalcando en el otro que había ganado, esta vez sí había ganado. Quien había perdido no era capaz de de decir nada, no podía creer que esto en verdad estaba pasando. El Apocalipsis real por fin había llegado, pero por algún motivo, en este minuto solo lamentaba su propia estupidez de no haber salvado al otro, en algunas de las millones de oportunidades que tuvo..._

I

Aquellos ojos verdes que apuntan una pistola...

-¡ALFRED! ¡Apúrate, maldición!

El grito le llegó casi cual amenaza desde el primer piso, el chico sintiéndose perdido entre reírse, gritar de vuelta que ya estaba casi listo, o simplemente seguir en su labor antes de que la pasta dental le atragantara. Reírse tal vez era la mejor opción, pero si su hermano le oía estaría en problemas, el otro le gritaría todo el camino corriendo a la iglesia. La verdad no quería eso, por una semana sería agradable recibir un trato distinto al de cada domingo...

-¡Yha, Mhathewh, yha vhoy!

Le gritó con la boca aún llena de centrífugo, acto seguido escupiendo todo al lavamanos para rápidamente darse un trago de agua, quitarse el fuerte sabor a menta de la boca. Sonrió frente al espejo conforme, volviendo a ponerse los lentes ahora que ya no había peligro de que se mojaran. No importaba mucho que uno de sus cabellos se negara a quedar peinado; de todas maneras nunca conseguía bajarlo a su lugar.

-¡Al-fred! ¡BAJA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

...Ok, tal vez podía admirar más de su heroica persona en otro minuto, uno donde su hermano amante de osos polares no le arrancara la cabeza por hacerle perder el tiempo. Sí, la mejor opción era bajar ahora. Y sin decir más palabras.

Corrió fuera del baño, atravesando el pasillo en menos de un suspiro, sin dejar nunca la carrera cogió al pasar junto al perchero su polerón de Capitán América, y sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó por la escalera deslizándose por la baranda. Aterrizó frente a un muchacho muy parecido a él, incluso si el cabello de este era más ondeado, y su cabello rebelde era un mini remolino en vez de una línea bien parada; la mayor diferencia era, en ese minuto, que mientras él se ponía el polerón de buzo entre risas, el otro le observaba desde su chaleco con una hoja de maple bordada con una mirada molesta, capaz de matar si no se daba prisa.

-Alfred...

-¡Sí, ya sé! ¿Nadie te dijo que me esperaras, o sí?

Lo último lo respondió al ya retomar la carrera, cogiendo la mano derecha del otro al pasar a su lado, arrastrándole sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. La puerta de la casa de tres pisos se cerró tras de ellos. Él se siguió riendo, viendo como Mathew luchaba por darse la vuelta sin tropezarse, luego de haber quedado corriendo de espaldas por cómo le cogiera él. Finalmente le tuvo pena, soltándole y permitiendo así que el otro ahora corriera a su lado sin problemas. Aún así se siguió riendo, viendo el ceño fruncido del otro...sería un eterno misterio para él como su hermano podía ser el ser más gentil pero cambiar al señor gruñidos cada vez que se enojaba. Cada vez que era domingo antes de las 12 del día...

-¡Si sigues así de amargado se te marcarán las arrugas entre las cejas!

Le gritó aún riendo, ninguno de los dos dejando de correr, dándole la vuelta a la cuadra sin mayores problemas. Pasaron junto a una señora que cargaba loza...casi la botaron en su alocado paso. En un día distinto se habrían detenido a disculparse, pero no en un domingo, y menos aún a 5 minutos de las 12.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Si no te quedaras cada sábado hasta las horas del demonio jugando Call of Duty no estaríamos en este lío los domingos!

Oh, cierto, olvidó guardar el juego antes de irse a dormir cuando amaneció. Debe recordar el guardarlo llegando a casa; eso si no quiere que Mathew acabe con la eterna discusión haciendo pedazos sus queridos discos de diversión.

-Es mejor eso que jugar a Cooking Mama...

Mathew se puso rojo, no le gritó nada de vuelta. El chico aprovechó de reírse un poco, suspirar internamente por alejar el tema de sus amados videojuegos. Dieron otra vuelta de esquina, y ya no tan lejos, escucharon el tañido de una campana. Alfred oyó al segundo como su hermano chillaba de espanto como una chiquilla; muy pronto habían acelerado, la verdad ninguno de los dos sabiendo cómo...

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Esta vez sí vamos a llegar tarde, Dios!

-¡Nunca hemos llegado tarde! ¡La otra vez me quedé dormido hasta las 11:50 y aún así llegamos! ¡Cálmate, Mat!

Su grito esta vez no fue capaz de hacer efecto. En el fondo sabía que no conseguiría calmarle, las campanas ya eran constantes, y eso solo era símbolo de que les quedaban segundos. Mathew no le escucharía, no volvería a hacerlo hasta que hubieran cruzado aquellas pesadas puertas de mármol.

"Ok...tal vez sea hora de rezar por anticipado y pedir que no nos quedemos afuera...", pensó Alfred al notar la cara de pánico puro que tenía el de ojos violeta. Pasaron junto a una última casa de murallas oscuras, y recién entonces apareció ante sus ojos aquel edificio cuya punta ya era visible desde la casa de ambos. Las campanas sonaron por última vez, más fuertes que nunca.

Apenas se mostrara en el frente la entrada de mármol blanco, las antiguas esculturas de ángeles franqueando la entrada, las gárgolas suspendidas sobre los topes de la puerta, los hermanos no pudieron evitar ir disminuyendo el paso, cada vez más alentó hasta cruzar la entrada apenas si caminando a paso normal. De pequeños le habían temido a las gárgolas, pero ahora iban así por respeto a esa aura de silencio que siempre cubría ese templo religioso. De alguna forma, les costaba imaginar que no existiera _algo superior_ cuando llegaban a aquel lugar.

Entraron sin emitir un solo sonido más, la rabia de Mathew quedando en la última casa antes de la iglesia. No perturbaron a nadie, fueron a sentarse en la última banqueta, y sin siquiera mirarse, se focalizaron en el altar que parecía hecho en oro puro, en la brillante escultura de una cruz renacentista suspendida en su medio. Alfred se quedó contemplando la figura del Cristo crucificado, y a su lado, los ojos de Mathew brillaron maravillados cuando se alzaba a los pies del altar la figura de un hombre calzado en sotana negra, que elevando sus brazos al cielo, llamaba a la oración a las decenas de personas allí congregadas.

-Oremos, hermanos, por este hermoso día que nuestro señor nos entrega. Oremos...porque mañana disfrutemos de uno igual...

Observando los ojos abrazadores del padre, su cabello dorado resplandeciendo a la luz que se colaba por los vitrales con motivos del via crucis, el chico no podía evitar sentir que, tal vez, había algo que le importaba más que la misa de aquellos días...

-HETALIA-

-¿Otra vez mirando al padre toda la ceremonia?

Se rió Alfred al murmurar eso al oído de su hermano, una vez que la gente ya comenzaba a abandonar la casa de Dios. El aludido se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, causándole aún más gracia a Al. El chico se atragantaba con sus palabras en un intento de decir algo coherente, y sin gritar, mientras el torrente de gente seguía retirándose.

-Pe...pero cómo... cómo puedes... ¡El Padre Francis es un hombre de Dios, Al! Decir algo así...

-Nunca he negado que sea cura; yo solo digo que tú no encuentras que la sotana sea estorbo.

-¡Al...!

-_Bonjour_ pequeños, presentes como siempre en la fila final de mi iglesia. ¿Sienten que estuvo bien el sermón de hoy?

Las palabras repentinas no solo cortaron el grito de Mathew, que ya no soportaba la vergüenza ante semejantes fastidios de su hermano, sino que le hicieron levantar el rostro sonrojado para toparse de frente con los ojos violeta, muy similares a los suyos, del Padre Francis. Se le quedó viendo como tonto, sabía, pero verle tan de cerca con las luces sonrojadas por la sangre de Cristo creando un aureola sagrada sobre él, la verdad era mucho para el chico. Sabiendo esto, Alfred se tragó su propia risa y miró sonriendo inocentemente al cura.

-Increíble, Padre. Sabe que yo y mi hermano nunca nos perderíamos su misa del domingo. Después de todo, mi queridísimo hermano ha recibido _todos_ sus sacramentos de su mano, Padre...

Ante esas últimas palabras que Alfred claramente dijo con tono sugerente, Mathew le miró como si pensara en decapitarlo, especialmente tomando en cuenta que eso era una exageración, pues el bautizo de ambos lo hizo el Padre anterior...Francis había llegado una semana antes de que ambos hicieran la Primera comunión; el cura francés no era tan viejo como Alfred lo hacía sonar... ¡Si no podía tener más de 28 años!

Mathew estaba listo para gritarle lo mismo que acababa de pensar a Alfred, cuando una mano cogió su mentón, haciéndole volver a alzar la vista. Sintió que el corazón se le paraba cuando vio cara a cara, miradas conectadas, como el Padre Francis centraba _toda_ su atención solamente en él, sonriéndole como si fuera la criatura más bella que hubiera visto jamás (claro, bella en el sentido de pura... ya saben, como miraría un cura santo a alguien. O a lo menos eso creía Mathew...). La mano que le sostenía del mentón de a poco trazó un camino por su mejilla derecha, comenzando a acariciar con un amor que Mathew simplemente sintió que se derretía en él. Tuvo que luchar por no cargarse en aquella caricia, intentar agarrar más de ese cariño al que se volvía adicto.

-Eres un niño muy bueno...soy muy feliz de que consideres mi iglesia como un punto importante de tu acercamiento a Dios. Niños como tú son una hermosa adición a la flores de mi jardín, _cheri_.-Mathew se sonrojó aún más, Alfred miraba a esos dos sintiéndose algo incómodo, pero aún así riéndose. Si el francés no fuera un cura de seguro ya le habría alejado de su hermano a patadas... "si no supiera que lo dice todo en contexto religioso pensaría que es una especie de acosador..."- De hecho, pequeño, las tardes de esta semana se dará un curso de coro eclesiástico; ya sabes, para acompañar al órgano de nuestro amado Roderich y hacer la misa aún más bella. Algo me dice que tienes una _belle_ _voix_; ¿Por qué no vienes tú y tu tierno hermano a probar suerte el lunes?

Ante este último ofrecimiento acompañado de una radiante sonrisa, Mathew parpadeó un par de veces, luego asintiendo de forma casi mecánica. Francis se rió un poco para luego soltar su rostro y alejarse diciendo que debía consagrar algunas hostias. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio un rato, para que luego Alfred regresara a sus carcajadas, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-Verdaderamente te flechó el cura, ¿no, Mati?

-¡Oh, cállate, Alfred!

Los dos hermanos abandonaron la iglesia entre risas. Ninguno de los dos notó que, aún parado al final de la edificación, a un lado del altar, Francis aún les veía alejarse con un interés especialmente focalizado en el chico del rulo alzado. Mientras le observaba traspasar las puertas de mármol, un suspiro contemplativo abandonó sus labios.

-...Verdaderamente tienes interés en el niño, ¿no?

Ante esa pregunta, el francés se volteó hacia un pilar oculto por las sombras que la luz de vitrales no conseguía iluminar. Allí, vio los contornos de una figura reacomodar su apoyo contra la muralla, aún observándole fijamente tras hacer la pregunta. Él dejó escapar una leve risa elegante.

-_Oui_, es un pequeño adorable. Aunque claro, nada se compara contigo, _mom petit lapin_.

Los ojos que le observaban desde la oscuridad de la iglesia mostraron una expresión furibunda ante el apodo. Él simplemente optó por ignorar, y como si no le estuvieran arrojando cuchillos con los ojos, se dedicó a limpiar el altar. Mientras hacía su trabajo, podía sentir los pasos del otro acercarse.

Cerró los ojos y detuvo su labor al escuchar los pasos detenerse a su lado. Exhaló con calma el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones, y sin acelerarse, volteó el rostro y abrió los ojos para mirarse de frente con el otro. Sonrió de lado, aunque sin un ápice de alegría en el rostro.

-¿...Escuchaste mi sermón de hoy, _ange_?

-...Fue interesante; les diste a pensar sobre sus actos, si en verdad cuando los hacen no esconden tras ellos una doble intensión.- Fue murmurando su visitante mientras se alejaba levemente de él, deteniéndose frente al altar, observando la cruz de Cristo.- Me agradó...aunque tal vez el señor santo debería seguir lo que predica.

Francis se rió, aceptando lo dicho por el otro. Dejando por completo su posición, poniéndose del todo de pie, se fue acercando hasta el otro rubio hasta depositar sus manos en sus hombros. Con un movimiento lento, apegó su pecho a la espalda del ligeramente más bajo para así susurrar a su oído.

-No es como si te molestara, _cheri_.

Depositó un beso leve en la mejilla que encontrara durante su avance a encontrar los ojos del otro. Obviamente, lo que halló fueron unas esmeraldas relampagueando; si las miradas pudieran matar...

-Vuelves a intentar algo así...y te llenaré de pólvora, _bastard_.

Y tras decirle eso con un tono que, Francis no lo decía pero era obvio, al cura le resultaba excesivamente erótico. Soltando el agarre sobre sus hombros, el chico vestido en camisa blanca y pantalones negros se alejó hasta tomar una vuelta tras el altar, desapareciendo por la puerta escondida allí. El francés sonrió de lado; siempre era interesante tantear terreno con el otro...siempre y cuando la condenada arma de fuego estuviera a unas buenas habitaciones del alcance del chico de ojos verdes...

-HETALIA-

-¡Alfred, te toca cocinar a ti hoy! ¿Lo olvidaste de nuevo?

Le preguntó Mathew con tono exasperado, parado contra el marco de la desordenada habitación de su hermano amante de los superhéroes. Dios, juraba que si no temiera hundirse en las arenas movedizas de ropa tirada entraría a ese cuarto a zarandear a Al por no mirarle mientras hablaba. Alfred sabía que pensaba eso...pero su nuevo juego de Need for Speed estaba demasiado bueno.

-Mat, no te preocupes por idioteces; ya viste a tu cura por hoy, sé feliz y tranquilo. Ordenaré McDonals, yo pagaré todo; no hay necesidad de armar un escándalo.

Le dijo para luego inclinar su cuerpo hacia un lado, como si girando él pudiera ayudar al auto a conseguir la curva. Como fuera, su técnica en algo funcionaba, considerando que nunca había perdido una carrera cuando la usaba; la descubrió en su tercer intento, el mismo día en que le regalaran el CD. Desde entonces nunca perdió la costumbre.

Viendo que no conseguiría mayor respuesta de parte de su hermano, Mathew suspiró resignado, y señalando que estaría en su cuarto esperando el llamado a comer, se fue de allí. En medio del mar de ropa, una vez ganada la carrera, Alfred se volteó a ver la puerta ya vacía.

Sonrió, se puso de pie y saltando entre las montañas de ropa sucia llegó a la entrada del cuarto. Atravesó el pasillo y silbando una canción se dirigió a buscar el teléfono del segundo piso, el que tenía al lado anotado el teléfono de la entrega inmediata de su chatarra favorita. Bendito el año interior, cuando McDonals decidiera sumar aquella posibilidad a sus servicios.

Dio en recodo en una vuelta del pasillo, ya habiendo bajado las escaleras y estando por llegar su destino, cuando se detuvo frente a una ventana sin poder evitar mirar por ella el cielo nocturno, plagado por la contaminación lumínica, y destacando en aquel barrio extrañamente carente de edificios, la punta del campanario de la gran iglesia gótica con decorados de otras épocas. Se quedó mirando la cruz, alzada imponente ante el cielo enrojecido por la luz eléctrica, y pensó si cada ser de la ciudad podría verla de igual forma, seguirla como un camino claro a aquella casa de Dios donde Alfred siempre tuviera la impresión de que llegaría a encontrar algo mucho más revelador que los sermones del Padre Francis. La miró un segundo más, luego retomó su camino.

-No sé qué diablos me pasa...

Murmuro cuando alcanzó el mesón del teléfono fijo y se preparaba para discar el número. "No es como si la fe me fuera a conducir a algo distinto que la misa dominical..."

-HETALIA-

El sonido del arma de fuego siendo disparada cortó el sonido impenetrable de aquella noche plena. Aún así, la ciudad permanecía en el manto de imperturbable sueño, sin ver nada. La gente común era ojos ciegos y oídos sordos a la respiración que escapaba dificultosa de la boca aquel joven de fuertes ojos azules y alborotados cabellos rubios, en el segundo que apegaba a su cuerpo el hacha gigante que normalmente cargaba hacia su hombro; estaba cansado. A su lado, un chico bajito y serio de rasgos bellos aún sostenía en alto la Colt M1911 con la boca aún humeando.

-No le di...

Murmuró, sin la más mínima señal de emoción en su voz. El otro que aún jadeaba por aire apoyado contra la muralla de concreto tras la cual se parapetaban le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Creo que...es mi culpa. Debía asestar el primer golpe...

El otro no le contestó, simplemente llevando su mano a su oído, como si calibrara algo. Tras algunos segundos en silencio, habló de nuevo, pero no a su compañero.

_Lo perdimos. Creo que va en tu dirección, Kiku._

_**No me agrada. Acá está despejado, pero al parecer Antonio-san también perdió la pista de la suya.**_

El sonido llegó claro a su oído. Aún así, al escuchar, pareció confundido. Una de sus cejas se alzó en cuestionamiento, dando a entender a Densen que algo raro pasaba.

_¿..."la"? ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos enfrentamos a una hembra? Sabes que eso, solo de partida, aumenta los riesgos en un 30%. Antonio no podrá con una si aparte debe continuar aclimatando a ese niño._

_**Lovino-san ya maneja bien Magnum. No creo que le cause problemas...**_

...Aún así era obvio que a ambos les preocupaba el asunto. Lukas abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero entonces un gruñido como de animal hizo que tanto él como Densen voltearan de golpe al final del callejón donde se ocultaran. Desde allí, una criatura de cabello negro, no comparable a ningún animal conocido, se echó encima del más bajo. Lukas movió su brazo, internamente rezando por alcanzar a disparar, cuando vio una figura de negro y rojo cruzar ante su visión y de un fuerte hachazo mandar a volar a esa criatura repugnante, incluso si no consiguiera hacerle nada.

-Al parecer si nos enfrentamos a una puta hembra, Nor.

Dijo con cansancio en la voz Densen al apuntar con la punta de su hacha a la bestia. Tras de él, Lukas se puso de pie y cuadró la pistola para disparar. Iba a hacerlo, cuando de repente se le ocurrió alzar su vista a los techos. Permaneció en silencio, pero su mano se ancló al hombro de Densen al momento de le agitaba, incitándole a mirar mejor.

Ante el gesto, el danés miró sin comprender a su compañero, pero luego siguiendo la mirada de este se focalizó en los techos. Su mandíbula se soltó, quedando su boca en expresión de O, porque en verdad era para no creer lo que estaba viendo, todos esos ojos rojos montados en pelajes negros que les observaban desde arriba. Sonrió en desafío pese al esfuerzo.

-Más vale que contactes a los otros...encontramos el maldito nido.

Y sus palabras bastaron para que las cosas saltaran a darse un festín con ellos. Lukas mató a una de un solo tiro con su pistola, y en el instante que volvía a cargar el cañón vio cómo Densen hacía retroceder a varias más, matando a otra. Se preguntó cuánto aguantarían entre los dos, cuando dos balas pasaron casi rozando su mejilla, exterminando a los dos monstruos que le atacaban cuando ya terminaba de cargar las balas. Alcanzó a distinguir que los proyectiles lanzados correspondían a un revolver...

-¡Disculpen si nuestro error les causó problemas!

Gritó desde el principio de la calle Antonio, cuando él y Lovino ya habían reclamado suficiente atención de los demonios como para hacer el trabajo más sencillo a los que hace poco perdieran a su presa un macho. Nuevos disparos se unieron, Densen riéndose divertido cuando una ametralladora que apariencia disparaba a lo loco le quitara barias perras infernales de encima. Un conocido _kesese_ se escuchó a su lado, y luego como viejos amigos siguieron matando criaturas. Nunca parecían acabarse.

-¡Alguien tiene que cargarse la onda demoniaca que partió esto!

Entre el caos, algunos recién notaron con ese grito que Vash y Ludwig acababan de llegar, ambos disparando a diestra y siniestra, incluso si el sueco acababa de exponer a los cuatro vientos algo que todos sabían pero ninguno se había dado el tiempo de buscar, ocupados como estaban con las representaciones tangibles de la maldad humana. Nadie tenía tiempo de buscar el origen, destruirlo y así librarse a lo menos de las malditas hembras. En su lugar, Lukas no paraba de pensar en lo absurdo de pedir algo en aquel minuto _necesario y a la vez imposible_.

"si no terminamos con estas escorias rápido..."

_**Lukas-san; de algún modo tiene que abrir un hueco por el medio de la calle. Es estrictamente necesario, es la única oportunidad.**_

El transmisor en su oreja, el cual aún seguía prendido, transmitió las palabras de quien parecía haber leído sus pensamientos y se alistaba a dar una solución a la cuestión. Se giró hacia la ruta que le pidieran, y sin pensarlo, disparó seguido oda la carga que traía consigo.

Alguien, tal vez Ludwig, le gritó que no podía desperdiciar así balas benditas, porque había sido tan obvio que la mayoría de las bestias había salido del camino sin ser impactada, apenas consiguiendo matar una con semejante descarga. Aún así sonrió de lado, cuando de la nada una sombra vestida en blanco cruzó por el agujero abierto y fue directamente a enterrar un delgado sable en una hoja de periódico olvidada cerca de la muralla, hacia el final del callejón. En el instante que pasó eso, las criaturas soltaron un último lamento desfigurado, tal vez humano, y se desintegraron en el aire. Hubo silencio mientras el recién llegado se enderezaba nuevamente, llevando su arma hacia su rostro para ver el objeto que hace poco apuñalara.

-...Al parecer es una noticia sobre un psicópata al que no le aplicarán la pena de muerte.

Murmuró. Los otros, tras de él, observaron cómo el asiático se volteaba a encararles.

-Entonces lo que causó esta onda demoniaca fue el odio de los familiares de las víctimas, al saber que el culpable no pagará con su vida.

Reflexionó con tristeza Tino, al apoyarse levemente en el abrazo de su pareja, Berwald. Kiku asintió solemnemente.

-Pasará la eternidad antes de que la gente entienda que la sangre no puede retribuirse con más sangre. La venganza no hace un bien a nadie...

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Kiku desprendió la noticia de la punta de su sable, todos disponiéndose a retomar el camino a la iglesia, cuando una serie de veloces disparos volvieron a alterar la recién establecida paz nocturna. De inmediato, el amplio grupo inició una carrera hacia la fuente del sonido de balacera, y tras seguir casi a ciegas por varias calles negras, vieron en el centro de una avenida principal a una figura delgada que daba el remate a un cuerpo con forma antropológica, pero extrañamente viscoso. Ante esa imagen varios se quedaron de piedra, Kiku tragó duro. Lukas quedó observando como aquellas manos de apariencia tan débil como la propia (que gran mentira, ninguno de ellos estaría allí si fuera débil) guardaban la pistola automática en un hueco especial del cinturón.

-Arthur-san...esas cosas...

-Se concentraron en las hembras porque como individuales son más fuertes...pero en eso, seis machos se sumaron al que escapó por anterioridad. Dos se reunieron y ya ven, uno grande _pudo_ haber causado estragos en la ciudad. Sabiendo que quedan cinco machos vivos...nos enfrentamos a dos cosas de forma humana más, y eso sin contar que podría formarse incluso un demonio menor. Si eso pasara, podemos temer porque una de las fases del Apocalipsis se inicie.

La voz del chico era estricta, tanto como cuando en la tarde amenazara al cura; sus ojos verdes centellaban como faroles en medio de la noche, ganando la atención de cada uno de sus compañeros, que ya recordaba por qué a veces convenía pensar dos veces antes de destruir una onda demoniaca: si aún quedan machos en la zona, estos al quedar sin comando central quedan con la libre voluntad de crear caos...eso era sin dudas peor a tener hembras sueltas. Dios, estaban en un lío.

-Lo siento, fue mi grupo el que dejó escapar al que podemos asumir como el nuevo alfa.

Declaró Densen al notar que el de ojos verdes escaneaba el grupo como buscando al responsable de que ahora tuvieran a esas criaturas no solo fugitivas, sino que sin pistas de dónde escaparan. Arthur había estado muy ocupado cargándose a la cosa fusión de tres de esos perros infernales, no había visto hacia dónde se fueran los otros.

-...Ya no importa. Mientras no nazca un demonio menor no iniciará una fase. Si esas cosas no deciden atacar de día, es poco probable que se genere un caos anormal en la ciudad. Aún ni comienza el verdadero peligro, no es momento de temer...todavía.

Y tras decir eso, Arthur buscó con la vista entre los edificios, hasta hallar la lejana cruz de la iglesia. Su mano subió a su pecho, sujetando con fuerza el pez que él mismo colgaba de su cuello. Se preguntó cómo si ya era tan difícil ahora podrían conseguir algo cuando _de verdad __**comenzara**_...

* * *

_...Son las 4:40 am. Por fin está listo, tras una tarde de trabajo. _

_¿...Quedó demasiado raro, nadie está dispuesto a esperar el chap 2 para comenzar a cachar algo de lo que estaba pasando? Bueno, ojalá que sí sea la repuesta a mi segunda pregunta. Yo por ahora tengo mucho sueño, así que me retiro._

_Cualquier duda, saben que son libres de preguntar. Porfa, déjenme saber su opinión :)_

_Muchos saludos y hasta la próxima!_

_Naomi_


	2. II

Hi again!

Acá traigo el capítulo dos de esta volada mía. Debo decir que estoy feliz de que a alguien le interesara, incluso si al principio es casi puro Franada la tontera XD (bueno, no es como si le Franada tuviera nada de malo ;)); dado que a alguien le interesó y me dejaron más Reviews de los que esperaba ^^, me dispongo a presentar el segundo capítulo...

Partiré diciendo algo que no dije antes, y eso es que va tardar en desarrollarse el romance entre la pareja central; parten desde cero, este fic va cubrir todos los pasos hasta que lleguen al punto que se retrató en el breve _flash forward _con que parte el cap anterior. Por eso, en este cap, como el título dice, se dará el primer encuentro...pero no esperen algo meloso.

Siguiendo, me gustaría aclarar para este cappie y todo el resto del fic que esto se está inspirando en la religión **Católica Apostólica Romana**, aunque varias cosas las voy a ir adaptando un poco. Por si alguno tenía una duda del credo y fe que siguen, espero que ahora quede claro y se haga más fácil el entendimiento del fic.

Luego, en este cap hay un texto centrado aparte del título del cap: ese texto es la letra de un canción. Lo digo desde ahora, esa canción va a aparecer muchas veces, pero buscarla no les servirá de mucho: la letra la cree yo, usando de melodía la de una canción que me gusta mucho y encontré adecuada por lo triste que es...esa es **You Are My Love**, de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Si vieron el animé deben recordarla, y si no fuera el caso, dejo el link acá para que escuchen la pieza instrumental, solo si quieren hacerse una idea de cómo sonaría la canción ^^. El link es: watch?v=hPtCumbl6CA. De todas maneras, en este cap solo sale la primera estrofa de la canción y el principio de la segunda está cortada; con el tiempo se irá completando. Así que recuerden, ¡la canción importa!

Además, en una parte no separé dos secciones como suelo hacerlo (-HETALIA-), sino que lo hice (-o-)...eso se debe a que esas dos cosas están pasando exactamente al mismo tiempo, y casi que en el mismo lugar...de hecho, se notan las reacciones de dos personajes a un mismo evento. Por eso está separado distinto, por si alguna le llega a entrar la duda ^^

Finalmente, advierto que en este cap van a quedar tal vez más enredadas que en el anterior. No se preocupen, el tercero lo explica todo. Aparte de eso, advierto, habrá una pelea.

Ahora, mi DISCLAIMER, que lo olvidé la última vez TTTT-TTTT, soy horrible D,: ... Hetalia obviamente no es mío, soy solo una fan que lo reverencia como se debe a una obra maestra,

Y bueno, creo que ya quedó todo dicho. En ese caso, ojalá disfruten el cap!

Espero les guste y no sea latero,

Naomi

* * *

II

Encuentro entre 2 almas destinadas a hallarse

Mathew se miró al espejo por largo rato, una parte de él insistiendo en llamarse tonto, obseso, psicópata rayado de la cabeza...y la otra parte volviendo a repetir que no, esa polera roja con estampado de oso polar _no le quedaba bien_. Arqueó las cejas, se preguntó nuevamente a qué vocecita debería seguir, y en respuesta para nada extraña, volvió a descartar la polera al enorme montón que ya se había probado para así buscar algo nuevo en el closet. Era más fácil seguir al lado que no insistía en que le faltaba un tornillo por preocuparse tanto por su imagen; después de todo, esta tarde era importante...

-¿...Te cuesta tanto elegir algo para tu cita con el Padre?

La pregunta repentina hizo que el chico saltara, dejando caer la última prenda que retirara del closet. Por algún motivo, sentía que el que le vieran en aquel instante era un motivo para sentirse avergonzado. "...Considerando que me estoy arreglando en un intento de que el Padre Francis me preste atención...tal vez sí estoy algo mal", terminó pensando al voltearse (rojo cual la hoja de maple canadiense) a la puerta. Obviamente no se encontró con nada distinto a la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del hiperactivo de ojos azules. Frunció el ceño, su hermano se rió.

-¿Encuentras gracioso entrar sin avisar a la pieza de otros?

-No, solo a la tuya cuando estás en modo "Kya, estoy perdidamente enamorado del cura de mi iglesia". ¿...Tiene algo de malo?

Mathew sintió que, de algún modo, el sonrojo ahora le había trepado hasta las orejas. Sin decir nada, se volteó nuevamente a su armario. Dándole la espalda a Alfred, buscó hasta sacar una camisa azul.

Se la comenzó a poner con calma, botón por botón como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Cuando ya le faltaban solo tres, se volteó a ver a Alfred con una carita tan tiernamente adorable que el otro supo que si le pedía que quemara el x-box 360 nuevo, él lo haría sin pensarlo.

-...Al...como mi hermano, no tiene nada de malo que me molestes... ¿pero podrías parar con lo de la cita? Nosotros...los dos, tú y yo, vamos a ir a nada más que un ensayo de coro. Además...el Padre Francis jamás me va a ver como algo distinto a un niño de su comunidad...

...Dios, incluso se dio el trabajo de terminar la frase mirándole con los ojos húmedos y utilizando un tono de voz bajo. Ahora Alfred se sentía mal por haberle estado repitiendo la palabra "cita" todo el maldito día. Rayos, a veces en verdad era molesta la doble personalidad de su hermano... ¡Nunca se sabía cómo reaccionaría ante nada! En ocasiones como esta, Al prefería el modo asesino de los domingos a las 11:50... "a lo menos cuando me grita no me siento culpable...".

Alfred suspiró, y se halló a sí mismo esquivando el poco habitual desorden del cuarto para así llegar junto a su hermano. Pasó a su lado, sacó del closet un chaleco sin mangas negro y sin preguntar lo pasó por la cabeza de este, colocándoselo. Mathew le quedó mirando sorprendido tras la acción, mas pronto se volteó a mirarse al espejo de su pieza. Parecía sorprendido al darse una vuelta, observando su reflejo.

-...Guau; cuando quieres tienes buen gusto.

-¡Oye! Si me vas a molestar tú sabes que retomaré lo de la "cita"; después de todo, no te arreglarías tanto si no esperaras algo...

Su respuesta la dijo en tono molesto, pero los dos sabían que ya estaban en paz. Mathew le dedicó una sonrisa, sacó una corbata como último elemento de su guardarropa y la ató suelta en torno al cuello de la camisa. Alfred solo le dio un thumb-up y sin más se fue de la pieza para comenzar a vestirse él mismo, antes de que el otro volviera a alterarse y esta vez le persiguiera gritando que nuevamente iban tarde.

A medida que caminaba por el pasillo, luego entraba a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Alfred no podía evitar pensar un poco más en la extraña situación y el hecho de que no le molestara que su hermano mellizo anduviera fantaseando con un cura. Está bien, cuando recién lo notó pensó que se iba a ir de espaldas, sobre todo porque de los dos Mathew era sin duda el que se tomaba más a pecho todo lo que salía en la biblia; Alfred también sería creyente, pero aún no se decidía a confirmarse y sobre muchas cosas tenía la mente demasiado abierta para lo que un "católico hecho y derecho" debería opinar...en cambio, Mathew tenía todos los sacramentos al día, guardaba ayuno de carne para cuaresma (el día que Alfred dejara las hamburguesas para cuaresma sería el fin del mundo), hasta rezaba todas las noches antes de acostarse; no es que su hermano fuera fanático, pero era sin duda más apegado al "catolicismo clásico"...por eso sin duda Al se creyó al borde de un infarto cuando su hermano comenzó a mirar a un _hombre_, y no cualquier hombre, sino _a un ¡cura!_

...O sea, Alfred no tenía nada contra los homosexuales, los hallaba tan normales como a los hetero. Él mismo no podría decir a ciencia cierta cuál era su preferencia...le faltaba mucho que vivir antes de saberlo. Aún así, era consciente que muchos católicos (seamos francos, ¿la mayoría?) se escandalizaban ante el hecho de que un hombre estuviera enamorado de otro hombre; decían que era solo lujuria. Él no estaba de acuerdo, pero igual...ver a tu hermano, que asumías pensaba lo mismo que la mayoría de los católicos, mirando a un cura que se supone tiene encima un maldito voto de castidad (¿cómo lo soportaban? Alfred encontraba estúpido que por servir a Dios te prohibieran casarte... ¡tener una familia no podía ser obstáculo de ser un buen hombre!)...bueno, digamos que le había dado algo en qué pensar. Y más aún, algo de lo que reírse...

-Supongo que debería agradecer que se trata del Padre Francis...

Pensó en voz alta cuando escarbaba entre los montones de ropa del suelo, sacando una chaqueta de béisbol la cual se tiró sin pensarlo demasiado encima de su polera blanca. En serio... ¿Qué más conveniente para un auto-declarado hermano mayor que tu hermanito se enamore de alguien con quien no puede tener nada más que una relación platónica? Francamente eso salvaba a Alfred de tener que andar amenazando de muerte a bastardos que intentaran quitar la inocencia a _su _Mati. En serio debería dar gracias al cielo que su hermano tuviera este extraño complejo por el cura...

Pensando esto último salió de su habitación corriendo, pasó por el baño a mirarse en el espejo (tener espejo en la pieza era de niñas...aunque nunca le diría eso a Mathew), decidir que estaba presentable, y luego bajar corriendo todas las escaleras hasta el recibidor. Allí ya le esperaba su nervioso hermano. Al parecer la idea de ver al Padre antes del domingo le tenía tan emocionado que ni le gritaría que podían llegar tarde. Aún mejor para él.

-Ya, vámonos Mati.

Le dijo de manera sencilla y con una gran sonrisa, de sus habituales, plasmada en la cara. El otro asintió con una sonrisa más tímida y así partieron su caminata a la iglesia.

-HETALIA-

The tears that fell from my eyes,

That faithful day of your departure,

Francis abrió la puerta sin tocar, viendo la luz colándose por vitrales empolvados entre las vigas del techo; en medio del ambiente antiguo, enterrado en el tiempo de aquel cuarto perdido, observó la figura sentada frente a un fresco, observándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

_Your loving look that was lost in that foretold moment._

Una melodía triste flotaba en el ambiente; la expresión que cargaba la mayor pena del mundo se coronaba con la canción que aquellos mismos labios palidecidos cantaban.

The melody of our past

Is the only treasure I have left,

Se le partía el corazón cada vez que la escuchaba, pero daría su alma al diablo antes que vivir sin haberla oído...

That lost time in which we where together will not come back…

…Incluso si el que existiera era solo una prueba más del alma quebrada que se escondía entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Suspiró; tal vez saber que ya no cargaba aquel peso valdría el nunca más escuchar aquella canción en su vida...

But still I believe that I'll o…

-…Arthur.-Su voz rompió aquella estrofa en sus inicios, no permitiendo que siguiera pese a lo mucho que anhelaba volver a oírla completa. Al saberse observado, obviamente el aludido ocultó nuevamente su dulce voz del mundo, cerrando sus labios como las puertas de una prisión, instalando en su rostro un gesto duro, una frialdad perfecta para ocultar el dolor. Francis no pudo evitar la tristeza en su mirada, sin importar cuánto lo intentó.-...Quería avisarte que los chicos del coro ya están aquí.

-... ¿por qué necesito saber eso?

Aquellas palabras parecían muertas; por ese motivo no merecía la pena escuchar aquel canto. La voz de Arthur cantaba a las almas porque se la arrebataba a su mismo dueño; entregar su alma al diablo no valía ver los ojos vacíos del otro...no lo valía...

-...Pensé que algo de música te haría bien. Bajar a escuchar no creo te haga un daño.

Arthur le miró en silencio un segundo, sin mover un solo músculo. Finalmente, tan rápido como se volteara a verle, volvió a darle la espalda, aún sin ponerse en pie o responderle. Francis comprendió la respuesta.

Entrando al cuarto en silencio caminó hasta estar tras el otro. Se sentó allí y sin decir nada apoyó su frete en el hombro derecho de Arthur; este no pareció notar el contacto. Pasados unos minutos, depositó su mano en la espalda del otro, a la altura de los omóplatos. Sonrió con tristeza al sentir un leve escalofrío ante ese tacto que _entendía_.

-...Queda poco, _ange_. Tú sabes...que la fecha prometida se acerca...

Por un instante, Arthur creyó que sus ojos se habían humedecido. Aún así ya no le quedaban lágrimas por llorar. Francis se puso de pie y dándole una última mirada abandonó la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. Aquel de ojos verdes se volteó a contemplar la salida...

Se puso de pie. Hasta que llegara ese día bien podía ser la sombra de la belleza de otras vidas...

-HETALIA-

"Creo que nunca había visto esta parte de la iglesia antes...", pensó Alfred, luego de que siguieran los letreros pegados por puertas de madera y pasillos algo oscuros hasta un bello jardín trasero, escondido tras la enorme iglesia antigua. El lugar estaba plagado de todo tipo de flores, pero sin duda las más presentes eran las flores de lis y las rosas...de estas últimas primaba una abundancia roja, perfumando el ambiente con un aire exquisito y a la vez melancólico. Alfred contemplaba a su alrededor, él y Mathew detenidos en la mitad de aquella obra de jardinería, preguntándose cómo el Padre Francis haría para sostener ese jardín él solo...

-¡_Bonjour_, pequeños! Veo que después de todo no se arrepintieron en venir.

Aquella voz saludándoles les hizo voltear al extremo más lejano del jardín, para ver cómo desde una reja cubierta en enredaderas les saludaba el Padre Bonnefoy. Mathew sintió que de inmediato una sombra rosa le cubría las mejillas, pero supo mantener la calma, por el bien de tener una tarde agradable y de no dar más material de broma a su hermano.

Los mellizos caminaron desde el centro del jardín hacia la puerta de la reja, donde Francis les abrió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, Padre.

Saludó más propiamente Alfred cuando llegaron frente al hombre. Este le dedicó una sonrisa y luego miró a Mathew; a ninguno de los dos hermanos le pasó desapercibida la mirada apreciativa que el cura lanzó al chico, devorando cada detalle del acuerdo. Mathew de repente sintió que su voluntad no sería suficiente para evitar ponerse como una colegiala nerviosa alrededor del chico que le gusta...

-Ehm... ¿Padre?

Murmuró algo nervioso, nunca habiendo esperado ganar la atención de Francis _a ese nivel_. Tragó duro, y ante eso, el Padre pareció reaccionar, soltando una risa y acto seguido estirando una de sus manos a colarla entre los cabellos de Mati. Incluso si su mirada ya no parecía estarse comiendo al chico, esta aún era demasiado profunda para que el muchacho se sintiera tranquilo.

-Perdóname, _petit_. Es que esa camisa te hace ver...mayor. ¿...podrías recordarme qué edad tienes?

-Eh, ah y...yo...- Qué rayos le pasaba, si tan solo le había preguntado su edad. ¿...Por qué entonces se sentía como si la conversación estuviera calando mucho más profundo?-Yo y mi hermano tenemos 17 años. Pronto...pronto cumpliremos 18.

El cura sonrió ante esto último, sus dedos hasta ahora enredados en el cabello suave de Mathew comenzando a trazar un camino lento y sublime por la nuca del chico. Mathew sintió que el sonrojo le escalaba, que si abría la boca a decir algo más, no sería exactamente una palabra lo que escaparía de ella...

-Oh, vaya. Después de todo la diferencia no es tanta...eres apenas 8 años menor que yo, _Mathew_...

-P...

-¡Padre, aún no nos dice dónde es lo del coro!

Aquel grito hizo que Mathew retrocediera un paso de golpe, Francis retirara su mano del cuello del chico al segundo, y los dos se voltearan sorprendidos a ver al chico que les observaba con una sonrisa tras hacer tan repentina intervención. Mathew agradecía a su hermano aquello, ya que su corazón estaba que se salía de su pecho; en cambio, el cura forzaba una sonrisa al auto-proclamado mellizo mayor...

-..._certein_, muchacho. Creo que...debemos ir yendo.

Y tras esas palabras, se hizo a un lado para que los hermanos se adelantaran en la caminata tras la reja. Casi al instante en que dieran la vuelta a un pasillo, Alfred tomó de la mano a Mathew.

Ok...lo que acababa de pasar para Alfred no tenía explicación lógica, porque si bien al inicio había parecido una típica conversación Cura-Mati, a medida que avanzaba al de ojos azules habían comenzado a bajarle escalofríos por la columna vertebral; en algún punto, la conversación le pareció estar pareciéndose demasiado a la que tendría un acosador con su querido hermanito si tuviera por intención meterse en los pantalones de este. No tenía lógica que se hubiera dado algo así entre el Padre y Mathew, pero de alguna forma, Alfred tenía la impresión de que en esa dirección se había encaminado todo y no podía evitar sentirse incómodo de quedar allí, completamente olvidado, viendo como (al parecer, solo al parecer, Francis era una _Padre_ después de todo) alguien jugaba con doble sentido hacia su mellizo.

"¿...Tendré un complejo de hermano mayor? Tengo que haber entendido algo mal; me refiero, conozco a Bonnefoy desde hace casi 5 años y nunca me ha parecido de esos falsos curas que terminan siendo peligrosos. Es imposible que haya estado implicando algo entre líneas...tal vez estoy demasiado paranoico en eso de creer que todos los que se acercan a Mati lo quieren violar...", pensó algo incómodo, pero aún así asegurándose de caminar todo el tiempo entre su hermano y el cura.

La caminata por la iglesia nunca se le había hecho tan incómoda como en aquel minuto...agradeció a los cielos cuando abandonaron los pasillos para emerger a una habitación construida en madera. La luz ingresaba por grandes ventanales trasparentes que cubrían toda la fachada (aparentemente delantera) de la construcción. Por la presencia de a los menos 15 chicos entre 10 y 17 años aproximadamente, los hermanos dedujeron que ya habían llegado a destino.

-Muy bien, chicos, bienvenidos a las construcciones aledañas de nuestra tierra sacra. Oficialmente, estas ya están fuera del terreno de la iglesia, pero se conectan a ella por múltiples pasillos. A la salida, si gustan, les mostraré la entrada directa para que ya no tengan que hacer el recorrido interior destinado al sacerdote.

...Bueno, esas palabras de Bonnefoy explicaban por qué no habían visto nunca el jardín y por qué no se toparon con nadie más en su avance hasta allí. Alfred no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué desde el principio no les señaló la entrada trasera como al resto.

Mathew, sin embargo, no pareció cuestionarse nada, pues simplemente caminó, mezclándose entre el grupo al parecer ya en proceso de organizarse en filas. Alfred le siguió, y al cabo de unos minutos en los cuales el Padre Francis hizo sus propias acomodaciones, todos quedaron listos en su lugar. Los hermanos quedaron sitiados hacia el centro, parte trasera del conjunto.

Desde su localización, Alfred dio una última mirada al grupo antes de partir; a algunos, la mayoría, los había visto aunque fuera una vez en la entrada de la iglesia, pero aún así no había ninguno con el que se hubiera dado el tiempo de formar una amistad o siquiera una relación de conocidos; era solo gente que por casualidad estaba en la misma comunidad. Aún así, en su observación, Al se halló deteniendo su mirada en un muchacho en particular...llevaba una polera roja con motivos chinos, con unas mangas demasiado largas para sus brazos; pese a que le daba la espalda, situado este en primera fila, Alfred supo que era menor; su cabello era marrón oscuro, y gracias a que volteaba el rostro a su lado, a contemplar a un chico risueño que Al asumió era el hermano, pudo notar que tenía ojos castaños claros y unas grandes cejas fruncidas sobre su mirar. Alfred no supo por qué, pero al ver su expresión, estuvo seguro que el chico esperaba que algo malo pasara...

-HETALIA-

Matías abrió los ojos y se reincorporó en el sillón donde se echara hace ya algunas horas, cuando iniciara la tarde. Notó de inmediato por la luz colándose entre las cortinas que ya el sol comenzaba su trayecto en descenso; su brillo ya comenzaba a tener un tinte más anaranjado que dorado, y la brisa propia a las 6 de la tarde en un día de otoño que se vuelve invierno le acarició el rostro tras batir en su paso las cortinas. Inhaló un segundo la fragancia del viento urbano, cargado de contaminante, el mismo que hubiera sentido toda su vida, y luego volteó su rostro a contemplar el interior de la pequeña salita.

En aquel cuarto donde se distribuían living, comedor y cocina de barra en una esquina, conectando un pasillo con la única habitación del apartamento, focalizó todo su ser de inmediato hacia el otro ser humano presente, sentado en el piso, sin moverse; le observó recordando los tiempos en que le hallara en las calles, días desde la última vez que comiera y aún así esos inmutables ojos azules siempre manteniéndose fuertes ante él. Pensó en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces; no pudo evitar sonreír al instante que se ponía de pie e intentando ser silencioso para no perturbarle se acercaba hacia donde permanecía sentado el más pequeño. Cuando estuvo detrás se tragó una risa...de un movimiento rápido le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¡He despertado Nor!

Gritó al ir rosando con la punta de su nariz el costado del cuello de Lukas. Se reía esperando el típico golpe, el que le llamara "molesto" o "estúpido", le alejara como si entre los dos no hubieran atravesado lo que muchos nunca tendrían que vivir. Sabía que, en el fondo, esa era la única manera que tenía Lukas de expresar que le importaba; por lo mismo (y por su personalidad, obviamente) él esperaría ser golpeado, dejado a un lado...eso era solo la señal de que podía intentar un abrazo de nuevo.

...Sin embargo los segundos pasaron y el golpe nunca llegó. A Matías se le acabó la risa, se despegó en algo del otro, sin soltar el abrazo, preguntándose qué había pasado. Subió una de sus manos a la mejilla de Lukas, y con cuidado, volteó su rostro a mirarle.

-¿...Nor?- sus miradas se conectaron, de inmediato notó los ojos no solo ausentes, ahora más bien completamente perdidos. La respiración se le cortó por algunos segundos.- ... ¡Mierda!

En un instante soltó del todo a Lukas, y girándose en el piso sin ponerse de pie se fue a colocar frente a frente con el otro. Una vez en esa posición, tomó el rostro de su compañero entre sus dos manos, juntando sus frentes de modo que su mirada tan solo pudiera ver sus propios ojos azules vivos. Respiró nervioso un segundo; cuando se calmó, dirigió todas sus energías, todo su deseo de alcanzarle, al alma de Lukas.

-...Nor, despierta. Regresa, Nor.-tomó aire de nuevo, maldijo el que Kiku, Francis o el mismo Arthur no estuvieran aquí en aquellos instantes.-Soy yo, Matías...conectaste de nuevo con el otro lado; tienes que volver...

Lo último lo dijo casi como una súplica. Por su cabeza pasaron los recuerdos de la primera vez que vieran a Arthur, de sí mismo llorando desesperado, de Lukas tirado como muerto entre sus brazos...no quería llegar al mismo extremo de nuevo; no podía dejar que Lukas cruzara del todo la frontera...

"Nor...por favor..."

...

-¡DESPIERTA, NOR!

En el último grito se le fue la vida, el alma, el corazón. Cuando el sonido dejó de abandonar su boca, cerró los ojos, recuperando el aliento, rezando porque hubiera bastado, porque él, uno de los normales entre los destinados, hubiera podido hacer algo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y entonces, sonrió entre jadeos al ver los ojos que poco a poco volvían a parpadear, que parecían ya no mirar a la nada...que lo miraban a él.

Suspiró, todo el alivio manifestándose en ese sonido, se preparó a abrazar de nuevo a su compañero, pero entonces Lukas levantó las manos y le tomó de los hombros con fuerza, diciéndole sin palabras que se focalizara. Matías volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y recién entonces notó que la mirada de Lukas estaba lejos de estar calmada; comprendió por fin lo que había pasado...

-¿...qué ocurre, Nor? ¿Qué viste?

-...busca de inmediato el comunicador en la pieza: tenemos que contactar cuántas líneas estén disponibles.- murmuró el chico con voz apagada. Su mirada se iba tornando decidida, al final ya tenía la expresión propia a cuando se enteraban que se había iniciado una nueva onda.-...van a atacar la iglesia.

-HETALIA-

La voz de Mati definitivamente estaba hecha para esto, Alfred decidió a medida que se entonaba un nuevo cántico a la virgen; él, parado a su lado, estaba seguro de que los mismos ángeles estarían orgullosos de que una misa fuera recibida por la voz de su hermano. Incluso, ahora que hacían este primer ensayo, Alfred estaba seguro de que Mathew era uno de los componentes que daba clase a la canción, dado que aún no practicaban con el órgano. Él mismo, por otra parte, era una historia bastante distinta.

Había notado cuando partió la primera pieza que definitivamente no había heredado cual su hermano el canto de bello de su madre Libertad. Muy por el contrario, su voz sin ser desagradable, no había conseguido encajar con el estereotipo del canto coral. Así, a los pocos intentos, Alfred optó por simplemente tararear la canción por lo bajo, moviendo la boca para que el Padre Francis no le regañara su silencio, rezando por pasar inadvertido entre todas las otras voces.

...No era como si no hubiera podido optar por quedarse callado, decirle con simpleza al cura que no él no servía para esto, que se retiraba ahora. Sin embargo, hacer eso significaría permitir que Mathew viniera solo a los ensayos de ahora en más, y fuera Bonnefoy un hombre de Dios o no, no podía quitarse el sentimiento extraño que le dejara la conversación que sostuviera con su hermanito hace apenas unos 30 minutos...con eso en consideración, no podía retirarse y ya. Era mejor continuar, Mati obviamente seguiría con los ensayos de allí en más.

Evitando suspirar y así acabar con su fachada de estar cantando, Alfred le dio otra mirada a su entorno, a los vidrios que ya solo mostraban la luz de un próximo atardecer, las vigas de madera sosteniendo el techo de la construcción, los niños cantando, su hermano, el Padre dirigiendo, y aquel niño que antes le diera aquella impresión, el chico que cantaba como autómata, como si no le importara porque en el fondo estaba esperando algo mucho más importante...

"Quién es...por qué tengo la impresión de que importa. Por qué..."

...Alfred dejó de pensar al sentir la mirada posada sobre él, los ojos castaño claros del muchacho fijos en los suyos azules. Sintió que no podía ni pestañear...

-o-

_¿...Ocurre algo?_

La voz de Arthur sonó seria al contestar su comunicador, perpetuamente conectado a su oído. Sentado en una viga del techo, contemplando y escuchando el primer ensayo del coro como Francis sugiriera, notó el tono de una llamada entrante, una urgente de paso.

...Al otro extremo de la línea se oía la respiración acelerada de Kiku, los pasos de más de una persona corriendo en la misma dirección.

**_Arrthur-san, cargue la pistola de inmediato. Sobre la iglesia va a caer..._**

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron gigantescos ante el shock y el entendimiento. Alcanzó a voltearse hacia el ventanal cuando...

-o-

-_Ya vienen_...

Fue apenas un susurro que de algún modo alcanzó el oído de Alfred mientras los otros seguían cantando. En el mismo instante que el chico quiso preguntarse a que se referiría el de cabello marrón, el caos inició su reino absoluto, el mundo volviéndose mudo cuando el ventanal gigante explotó el miles de trozos de vidrio...

El sonido revivió en el instante siguiente, todo olvidado, todo presente en la habitación gritando desesperado por el susto, por el dolor en el caso de haber sido impactado por los vidrios; para Alfred, todo se veía alterado en un universo de gritos donde destacaban los que habían reaccionado distinto; él mismo había alcanzado, gracias a las extrañas palabras del chico de polera roja, a abrazar a Mathew hacia sí, recibir él todo el vidrio que pudo impactar a ambos, incluso si eso valió el ver los ojos horrorizados de su hermano...pero no eran los únicos que habían hecho algo: mientras cubría a Mati, Alfred vio cómo aquel muchacho y el chico de al lado, probablemente un familiar, se cubrían la cara a tiempo, algo que muchos chicos de primera fila no alcanzaran a hacer...y no solo ellos: el Padre Francis se había volteado en el segundo mismo que el vidrio estallara, alzando una cruz de cristal frente a sí, y ante un atónito Alfred, el único que lo notara, no recibiendo ningún rasguño. Qué diablos estaba...

Un fuerte ruido perturbó el aire, el vidrio aún volando por el cielo. La estructura de la construcción se sacudió, y en el mismo lugar donde antes estuviera el vidrio aparecieron una serie de..._cosas_, que Alfred nunca antes había visto ni creyó ver jamás: eran 3 criaturas que en algo recordaban a los perros del Resident Evil, pero de alguna manera ni esos personajes eran tan tétricos como esas bestias de cabellos negros y relampagueantes ojos rojos...y eso no era nada, porque junto a ellas estaba lo que "rugía", una cosa que definitivamente no sabía explicar lo que era, porque era bípeda, en algo emulaba a una persona... pero si estaba viendo bien ¿estaba formada de...baba? Lo que fuera, resultaba viscoso, dejaba un rastro, y Alfred sentía que se le secaba la boca de solo pensar que esa criatura había roto el ventanal a astillas de vidrio de un solo maldito golpe.

...¿Qué mierda eran esas cosas?

-Oh Dios...

-Alfred... ¡¿qué ocurre?

La voz de Mathew estaba cargada de miedo, pero era el miedo de lo ocurrido con el ventanal, de que el edificio temblara como en pleno terremoto. De solo mirar a su hermano, Alfred supo que el chico no estaba viendo a las bestias de la entrada que por algún motivo solo se limitaban a gruñir allí paradas haciendo que todo se tambaleara. No entendía que pasaba...Dios sabía que él no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando...

-Mat...

-_Señor, haz dormir a todos bajo tu manto protector. Cuida de tus fieles, que no experimenten la noche oscura del fin de los tiempos._

Aquellas palabras cortaron las suyas, en el instante que algunas vigas del techo caían a poco de donde se reunían los niños aterrados. Aquellas palabras calmadas, cargadas de algo que Alfred podía experimentar, pero le resultaba tan inexplicable como esas cosas que les observaban como si fueran comida...

En el instante que resonaron, el ambiente pareció cambiar. Al experimentó una paz sin límites, y antes que consiguiera explicarse nada, volvió a ver el universo en cámara lenta, cómo todos los niños caían desplomados al piso, cómo Mathew caía también, completamente dormido, y cómo él mismo no alcanzaba a sentir preocupación, porque otra cosa captó su atención, algo cayendo de la viga que estaba justo por sobre donde se paraba el Padre Francis...un algo...que resultó ser una persona...

Alfred tragó duro, y contempló (creyendo que soñaba) cómo caía de semejante altura un hombre, parándose como si nada a la derecha del Padre Francis, nunca volteándose atrás a observar al resto. Ni siquiera había visto su rostro, pero su sola aparición había dado al adolescente la impresión de haber contemplado a la criatura más bella jamás creada...

-¿...Crees poder mantener un campo estable en torno de los niños? Voy a necesitar que lo reduzcas al área mínima donde están todos dormidos; es mejor que la pelea sea aquí mismo.

De alguna manera su voz, la misma del inolvidable rezo, hacía que todo fuera tomando sentido. Con solo oír esas palabras Alfred supo que aquella plegaria había puesto a dormir a todos, que lo había hecho aquel desconocido, que este y el cura _creían _que todos dormían, no se habían molestado en comprobar que fuera así porque Alfred _no se suponía _que hubiera seguido despierto. Supo también que la razón de que no hubieran atacado era que Bonnefoy, de alguna manera inexplicable (como todo en aquel minuto) había creado una especie de "zona segura" al alzar la cruz cuando partiera todo...al parecer las cosas rotas como vigas y vidrio podían alcanzarles, pero no las bestias...bestias que esos dos _también veían_...

...Si sumaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo... "...él va a luchar contra esas cosas", pensó Alfred, a duras penas respirando. No era capaz de moverse, ni siquiera de atinar a tirarse en el piso, fingir que dormía como el resto.

Mientras él pensaba todo esto, Francis se reía sin alegría, mirando de reojo al recién aparecido, aquel que había noqueado a una sala completa con un rezo...

-_Cheri_, sabes que la puedo reducir...pero si peleas aquí y la estructura colapsa mi aura sagrada no va a impedir que el techo caiga sobre los pequeños y yo...

-Y tú sabes que acabaré esto antes de que eso pase. Los otros ya vienen en camino, dudo mucho que tengamos que sacrificar el lugar.-le respondió el desconocido al cura, claramente sin una onza de respeto. Fue avanzando hacia el frente, las bestias cada vez más inquietas porque se acercaba al límite de la zona segura; aún así, se volteó un segundo a ver al Padre de reojo, y en ese instante, Alfred notó que el desconocido, el que ahora sacaba dos pistolas como si nada, tenía una decidida mirada de esmeralda...-Cuando lleguen, diles de todos modos que ayuden a llevar cuerpos a la iglesia. Si están en suelo santo están a salvo.

Y tras decir eso, abandonó la zona segura. Alfred sintió el impulso de gritarle que no lo hiciera, pero su reacción fue consumida por el sonido brutal de los demonios (sí, eso eran, no podían ser otra cosa) saltando sobre el otro. Al contuvo la respiración y un disparo sonó en medio del ataque de aquellas sombras...

El disparo dio directo en el pecho del perro que saltara sobre el chico, cayendo este muerto al piso sin mayor historia. El cadáver quedó olvidado, dado que los otros dos perros siguieron su carga sobre el muchacho, pese a que uno recibió un balazo en el hombro. El joven no pareció perturbarse al momento que daba una fuerte patada a uno de los dos, mandándolo a volar contra la muralla, mientras el otro le caía en el hombro y él recibía una mordida, lanzando un grito de puro dolor como pago de dar un tiro directo a otro más, otro cadáver ahora a sus pies.

Alfred vio esto con fascinación, sin creer del todo el que se pudiera hacer eso, el que luego el desconocido ignorara su herida para rápidamente abandonar su posición, porque la _cosa_ con forma humana que hasta ahora no atacara se había lanzado a caer sobre él en el instante mismo que fue muerto el segundo perro. Cayó allí con estruendo, rugió no haber cogido a su presa e hizo una especie de comando con su mano, el cual siguió el perro restante al lanzarse sobre el chico. Este volvió a sorprender al lanzar tres tiros seguidos, ver al perro esquivarlos todos, y ante esto, dejar que la criatura le saltara encima, le mordiera la mano haciéndole perder la pistola, pero nuevamente por la recompensa de pegarle un tiro, rematarlo...

Alfred tragó duro, vio el cadáver caer y el rostro cansado del chico al contemplar de frente a la criatura antropomorfa, la cual de alguna extraña manera parecía _reírse_ del hombro sangrante y la mano de huesos destrozados del muchacho. A poco de donde estaba parado Alfred, Francis que ya había retrocedido los pasos hasta quedar de pie junto al cuerpo del chico más adelantado de la primera fila, contemplaba mordiéndose el labio con rabia, observando entremedio el techo que ya no tambaleaba tanto. Alfred comprendió lo que pasaba...

"Se está dejando herir para reducir el estruendo de la pelea... ¡se está sacrificando para que no nos caiga esta cosa encima!", pensó horrorizado, y más aún al pensar que aún faltaba la bestia más grande...acaso este tipo llegaría al extremo de...

-Tengo que... hacer algo...

Nadie escuchó aquello que salió de sus labios, que no alcanzaba siquiera a ser un murmullo por lo bajo que fue. Obviamente, los únicos que seguían despiertos allí estaban completamente enfocados en el combate, el desconocido esquivando ataques de la cosa, cuidando las balas de la única pistola que le quedaba, y el Padre absorto observando, preocupado, sosteniendo la cruz en alto mientras murmuraba una única palabra por lo bajo, un improperio en francés al no poder hacer nada más que cuidar una zona segura...

El de ojos verdes esquivó un golpe nuevo, y cruzando su brazo bueno (el del hombro herido, cruel paradoja) por sobre el brazo que tenía la mano destrozada, cuadró para disparar una seguidilla de tiros a la cosa. Todos dieron en el blanco, y en el segundo que un nuevo y último golpe mandaba a volar al muchacho contra una muralla con un sonido para nada agradable, la bestia también se desplomó en el piso. Alfred soltó la respiración que nunca supo estar conteniendo, e incluso si su primer impulso fue correr a ver al caído, al que les había salvado, supo contenerse porque Bonnefoy no se enterara que siempre tuvieron un espectador de más. Pensó en ahora sí caer al suelo y pasar por otro inofensivo dormido, cuando volvió a ver una de las visiones más bellas que tendría en su vida, incluso si era de las que más le dolerían...

...moviendo a un lado cemento de escombro que cayera sobre él tras su sonoro impacto con la muralla, el muchacho emergió a sentarse a duras penas en el lugar donde cayera. Su rubio cabello estaba lleno de polvo, tan desordenado como si acabara de pasar una noche en los brazos de alguien; su rostro engendraba una expresión de dolor y fuerza a la vez, la sangre le cubría toda la camisa blanca, pero de alguna manera no parecía que su imagen fuera manchada por eso; sus ojos mostraban el orgullo de quien había vuelto a sobrevivir al infierno. El chico estaba claramente aguantando con dignidad el dolor, y él se estaba sonrojando de verlo así; tal vez Mathew no era el único de la familia que no estaba bien con los gustos, después de todo...

Al ver emerger al de ojos verdes de la pila de restos, Francis pareció relajarse bastante, lanzó una broma al aire sobre lo poco "limpio" que había sido en esta oportunidad al arruinar así la ropa...el otro le respondió que era un idiota. Alfred alcanzó a cuestionarse qué relación tendrían cuando desde el otro extremo de la habitación volvió a alzarse la bestia, chorreando lo que debería ser sangre (púrpura... ¿podía ser más asquerosa esa cosa?) por múltiples agujeros, pero aún así avanzando hacia el muchacho herido. Este, aún sosteniendo su pistola con su mano buena, apuntó y disparó, pero sin embargo el arma se mostró sin balas, sonó como un juguete roto que en nada podía ayudar. El Padre, que ahora había vuelto a alzar la cruz, veía imposibilitado de ayudar; Alfred sabía que el otro ya estaría demasiado herido para moverse...esa cosa...

"Si no hago algo lo va a..."

La bestia gruñó, ya estando a medio camino de su presa que le observaba con un odio sin límites. Aún así, el muchacho parecía comprender que ya no tenía salida, pues cerró los ojos como quien acepta un cruel destino. Eso ya fue el límite para Alfred; no podía...

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO!

Su cuerpo se movió solo, pasando más allá del cura, más allá de la zona segura, corriendo directo hacia la criatura. Alfred, sin pensarlo, impactó de lleno con la bestia, conectando su puño sin piedad con su cabeza; Francis veía sin creerlo...

"...Esto es imposible"

-¡Ahg!

Alfred tuvo que retroceder, caer al piso de rodillas, sujetando su puño ardiendo en un dolor que nunca creyó conocer antes. Al golpear la cabeza de la cosa, sus nudillos fueron manchados por la viscosidad que la cubría...esta resultó ser una especie de ácido, quemándole la piel alcanzando a exponer su músculo, y eso solo al primer golpe. Le costaba aguantar el dolor...no pudo evitar preguntarse si las mordidas de esos perros del demonio habían causado algo similar en el otro chico; si fuera así... "cómo lo aguanta...", el dolor era demasiado, no lo iba a soportar; su cuerpo, ahora que sabía lo que se sentía, no se arriesgaría a recibir daño de nuevo...ni siquiera por salvar al otro.

Considerándole algo así como un juguete para después, luego de que cayera arrodillado por el dolor, la bestia retomó su avance hacia el otro. Alfred maldijo, tenía que hacer algo y pelear de frente no le serviría en nada. Su mano no herida soltó aquella que le atormentaba, golpeando el piso en impotencia, sentimiento de haber hecho un acto estúpido y nada más. Su golpe sin embargo no conectó con el suelo...lo hizo con algo olvidado durante la batalla.

Sin entender, miró a su lado, notando de inmediato el resplandor de metal bajo su mano. No dudó en alzarlo, viendo sorprendido cómo empuñaba la pistola que el chico perdiera cuando mordieran su mano. Sonrió de lado; aceptaría la oportunidad, esta vez no fallaría...

Se puso de pie ignorando el dolor, incluso obligó su mano herida a mover los dedos, sujetar la pistola junto a la otra, asegurándose que apuntaría correctamente. No sabía cuántos tiros restaban a esa arma, no podía desaprovecharlos. Era su única chance de salvarlo... "no puedo equivocarme esta vez".

-_Padre en los cielos, escúchame..._

Un rezo simple, una petición de éxito. Cerró sus ojos y la pistola se disparó...

Reinó nuevamente el silencio tras el impacto de la bala. Un cuerpo negro cayó al suelo, a dejar caer de aquella sustancia púrpura, y antes de que pasara un minuto, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Con él desaparecieron también los cadáveres de los perros. Alfred se quedó parado en medio del lugar semi-destruido por lo ocurrido, la pistola cayendo de su mano que ya se negaba a sujetarla. Tras él, un atónito Francis bajaba la cruz acabando con toda protección, ahora que ya no era necesaria. Aún así, Alfred no le prestó nunca atención a aquella mirada que le observaba como si fuera un fantasma. Él solo tenía ojos para _él_...

Esta vez sintió el inicio de movimiento de sus pies, luego de que pasara el primer efecto de que el tiempo se había detenido. Avanzó sin pensarlo, sin siquiera ingeniar una manera de explicar por qué estaba despierto, por qué había actuado, o más aún, preguntar él que había pasado...tan solo se acercó hasta quedar parado enfrente del otro, arrodillándose al segundo para que quedaran al nivel, ojo frente a ojo. Esos ojos verdes parecieron comerse su ser con una sola mirada; tuvo la impresión de que antes de temer a esas criaturas era más inteligente temer de aquel muchacho...

-...yo...

-¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que hiciste?

Sintió que ante esa pregunta de hielo todo se le olvidaba, incluso lo que antes intentó decir al chico. Este acababa de hablarle como si nada, como si no acabara de salvar su vida. Alfred sintió que por primera vez en su vida no tenía ninguna cosa que contestar. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero todo volvió a morir cuando se escucharon unos pasos y él decidió voltearse solo para encontrarse de que de repente, desde donde antes estuvo el vidrio, lo estaban observando 10 pares más de ojos...el poseedor de uno de esos pares, unos peculiares ojos castaños extremadamente profundos, casi como si su fondo fuera el vacío infinito, se adelantó a los otros.

-¿...Arthur-san, quién es este chico?

El desconocido, _Arthur_, suspiró cansado para luego lanzarle a Alfred una mirada clara, una que le decía que había entrado en un agujero del que ya no podría salir. El de lentes no pudo decir nada ante eso, no podía hacer nada porque no entendía nada...

...Solo sabía tres cosas: primero, lo que había pasado no era lógico, pero era real y normal al parecer para este grupo de personas que no se inmutaba ante la imagen del sitial de combate o los heridos tras la lucha; segundo, no sabía quiénes eran ellos, pero algo le decía que lo sabría dentro de muy poco; y tercero...eso en verdad no era algo que sabía, era simplemente algo que sin que se diera cuenta, iba invadiendo su mente hasta consumirla...

**..._Arthur_.**

* * *

...Bueno, ojalá gustara y sigan conmigo después de esto ^^.

A las que leen **_In Body and__ Soul_**, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en el cap nuevo...y estoy notando en el proceso de que la parte III va a salir más larga de lo que yo creía -_-U. Con todo, espero publicar pronto ;)

Cualquier duda saben que me la dejan en un Review y yo la respondo (a no ser que responderla sea spoiler XD)!

Cuídense todas, nos leemos!

Naomi ^^


	3. III

_Hola, qué tal están todas?_

_No me creerán, pero debido a los ensayos que estamos haciendo para el Examen de Ingreso, me tuvieron que mover muchos trabajos, darme más plazo. A raiz de eso tuve algo de tiempo, y decidí emplearlo en esto ^^._

_En consecuencias, gracias a ni no esperado tiempo extra, traigo el 3er capi de _He will Return_. Aún así, no estoy del todo feliz con cómo quedo (aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto...es un capítulo explicativo, tan entrete no puede ser -_-), por lo que les suplico me tengan paciencia, porque la verdadera acción recién parte en el prox y este cap es solo la explicación básica de qué demonios está pasando, y por qué tenemos a gente peleando contra cosas raras usando la religión de medio. Por eso, porfis, si se aburren mucho, dénme otra oportunidad el próximo capi!_

_Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir en este caso, solo aviso que cualquier duda bien me pueden mandar un PM preguntando o dejar un Review y preguntar allí. Saben que yo estoy aquí para responder._

_Advertencias del cap: mezcla información religiosa no ficticia con adaptaciones para el caso. _

_DSICLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío, nunca lo será TT-TT ...¡aún así mi admiración eterna a la serie!_

_Espero que disfruten (pese a todo) esta cosa._

_Muchos cariños!_

_Naomi_

* * *

III

Una historia sobre el fin de los tiempos

_-Señor, no le reprendas con tu ira, ni le castigues si estás enojado. Ten compasión de él que se haya sin fuerzas; sánale pues no puede sostenerse..._-Alfred miraba, incapaz de despegar su vista, cómo un halo cálido rodeaba su mano herida, siendo sostenida en aquel minuto por un chico rubio de apariencia algo aniñada. Este muchacho susurraba una oración con sus ojos cerrados, al parecer completamente concentrado. Alfred no podía dejar de notar cómo poco a poco la piel quemada parecía estarse regenerando...-_Vuélvete a él, Señor, salva su vida, y líbrale con tu gran compasión. _(1)

Cuando el chico terminó con aquellas palabras volvió a abrir sus ojos, de un violeta tan tierno como el de Mathew, y dedicándole una breve sonrisa, le soltó la mano a Alfred. Este la extendió frente a su rostro ya imaginándose lo que vería, pero aún así quedando embobado al ver todo intacto, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tragó duro; bajó su mano y contempló frente de él a quien se sentaba allí...y a los que observaban desde atrás...

...Eran 10 en total, contando al chico que acababa de curar su mano; estaban distribuidos desigualmente por aquella habitación anexa a la iglesia, donde los moviera Francis cuando uno de ellos, de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, dijera que debían tratar las heridas de Al...o "el niño", como se refiriera el desconocido a él. Todos ellos le miraban atentos, incluso si disimulaban en mayor o menor grado ese hecho...Alfred estaba seguro de que más de una mirada parecía casi molesta, o cómo mínimo inquieta, preocupada. Sabía que le encantaría pedir explicaciones de una vez, ahora que estaba bien, que le explicaran lo que estaba pasando...

...pero sabía en el fondo que nadie le diría nada...porque estaban esperando. Faltaba _alguien más_, después de todo.

Pensando esto último ignoró todas las miradas, incluso la que intentaba ser amigable por parte del chico que le sanara, y volteó su rostro hacia la puerta a su derecha, la que permanecía cerrada desde que ingresaran por ella el Padre Francis y _él_...

"...Arthur", su mente rápido le corrigió, al recordarle que ya sabía el nombre de aquel enigmático muchacho, el que había peleado con esas cosas que aún no entendía qué eran...el que al parecer no era el único que podía utilizar _así_ un rezo.

"¿...Quienes son estos tipos? En el rato que llevo aquí he notado que cada uno porta un arma, como mínimo...por otra parte, si considero a Arthur y Francis como "parte del grupo", ya van 3 que han hecho cosas supuestamente imposibles utilizando o una cruz o rezando. Si a eso le sumo lo que ha ocurrido, lo que parece normal para ellos..."...a quién engañaba, no estaba llegando a ninguna conclusión si no le explicaban lo que ocurría primero. Eso...y tenía que admitir que una parte importante de su cerebro estaba demasiado expectante por ver salir al de ojos esmeralda.

...Seguramente era culpa de lo ocurrido hace poco: no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel chico.

-¿...Estás preocupado por Arthur?

Ante la repentina pregunta, Alfred volvió a ver al frente, para hallar que el chico seguía allí sentado, incluso si mientras él no miraba otro tipo de un porte intimidante y una mirada de cuchilla asesina que asustaba se había situado al lado del más pequeño, abrazándole por el hombro como si nada. Alfred tuvo que evitar saltar ante la mirada del tipo y mejor focalizarse en el amable (al parecer _el único_ entre todos los presentes).

-Eh...es que...yo solo...

-Tu preocupación es innecesaria.-Le interrumpió una nueva voz, la de un hombre también serio, rubio y de ojos casi celestes que se sentaba cerca de un sonriente albino.-...Arthur nunca ha permitido que Tino trate sus heridas, y que esta no sea la excepción no es nada más que una prueba de que lo puede controlar por sí mismo. El dolor para él no es nada.

Alfred parpadeó confundido por esas palabras, más que por lo que decían, porque no había esperado que asumieran su respuesta. El albino se rió de la cara que puso, tal como un tipo castaño de ojos verdes y otro de desordenados cabellos rubios y fuerte mirada azulina. Él no pudo más que sonrojarse, al momento que miraba al piso, apenado sin saber por qué.

-No...No es eso. Yo...es la primera vez que veo a...Arthur. Es imposible que me preocupe por alguien que no conozco...

Muchos parecieron sonreír irónicamente a su respuesta. Frente a él, quien ya sabía se llamaba Tino se sumó con una risa entretenida. Alfred le miró, dispuesto a decirle que todos ellos se equivocaban, cuando una leve risa hizo callar a todas las otras...

...Sentado sobre unas cajas en una esquina de la sala, Alfred vio un cabello negro y unos ojos de vacío café que reconoció de inmediato: era el chico que hablara primero, cuando les hallaran a Arthur y él tras el combate. Ese mismo chico...la sonrisa que le dirigía a Alfred parecía decirle que no debía meterse en un lugar donde no le llamaban...

-Sabe, joven...a Arthur-san _no le agrada_ que desconocidos se inmiscuyan en su vida.-Aquellas palabras tenían un eje demasiado cortante. Alfred estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué le hablaba así, cuando la puerta se abrió y el foco de atención cambió a esta. El muchacho de cabello negro sonrió de manera completamente distinta.- Arthur-san, veo que ya se ha recuperado.

El aludido, surgiendo ya de la otra habitación para ingresar con Francis a la sala, asintió a las palabras del de ojos cafés. Acto seguido lanzó una mirada general a la sala; mientras hacía esto, Alfred apreció las vendas que cubrían todo el torso, el hombro izquierdo y el brazo derecho completo...no se podía creer que pese a eso, el chico no pidiera ayuda al tal Tino.

-¿...Ya se encargaron de los niños?

Fue lo primero que dijo Arthur. A sus palabras, el mismo rubio que llamó a Alfred un niño se puso de pie.

-Están todos en las habitaciones de solidaridad de la iglesia. Tino curó las heridas de los que recibieron cortes. Al parecer...- su mirada, afilada, aguda, se dirigió de reojo a Alfred.-...no tenemos más _casos especiales_.

Cuando el rubio terminó de hablar, Arthur asintió levemente, murmurando un "Gracias, Vash", antes de ponerse a meditar algo.

...Dejando de lado el que Alfred no podía evitar estar molesto porque le volvieran a llamar "niño", la verdad estaba más ocupado en observar y escuchar a Arthur. Eso de que le dijeran _"caso especial"_, las pocas palabras intercambiadas antes de que llegaran todos los otros...todo eso le hacía pensar que si llegaba a obtener respuestas, esa no se las daría nadie más que el chico al que todos observaban como si el líder del grupo fuera.

"...Quiero estar con Mati cuando despierte, pero no me puedo ir sin entender qué ocurre primero. Eso...y no creo que me dejen ir antes...", pensó, justo en ese minuto el de ojos verdes dejando de pensar y mirándole de lleno. Volvió a experimentar la sensación de estar frente a alguien que podía ser extremadamente peligroso en caso de ser provocado; se halló "suspirando interiormente" cuando el otro dejó de mirarle para voltearse a sus espaldas.

-...Rana, vamos a llevarlo _a ese lugar_.

Y a sus palabras, no solo el aludido (Alfred no se podía creer que el otro acababa de decirle "rana" al Padre Francis) sino que todos en el lugar veían al chico como si acabara de decir algo impensado. Poniéndose de pie del montón de cajas, el muchacho de pelo negro le miraba sin creerlo.

-...Arthur-san... ¿está seguro?

-Sé lo que hago, Kiku. Ni tú ni el resto están al corriente lo que ocurrió antes de su llegada, y de igual manera, este niño no tiene _la menor idea_ de en lo que se ha metido.- De nuevo... ¡¿Podrían dejar de tratarlo así? ¡...Alfred era más alto que Arthur, después de todo!-...La manera más rápida de explicar todo será allí.

Alfred notó que pese a las palabras de Arthur se mantuvo un aire inseguro en el lugar. Pasaron los minutos, y nadie hacía el gesto de moverse, de dejar de mirar al decidido joven. Cuando el adolescente ya comenzaba a pensar que nadie se decidiría nunca, vio sorprendido cómo uno por uno iban asintiendo, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la salida de la sala, todos con la misma dirección. Alfred los miraba retirarse sin poder creer la influencia que ejercía sobre todos el tal Arthur.

...Se quedó tan perplejo pensando en esto último que no sintió la mano posándose delicadamente en su hombro. Una vez se dio cuenta, miró a su lado para ver que Tino ya se hallaba parado, y él con su gigantesco acompañante le estaban esperando.

Poniéndose de pie de inmediato, Alfred se disculpó y comenzó a seguirles. Apenas él abandonara la sala el Padre Francis cerró el grupo, y las 13 personas se encaminaron por el pasillo que conducía a la iglesia.

-HETALIA-

"...Esto...tiene que ser una ilusión...", era lo único coherente que la mente de Alfred fue capaz de articular cuando llegaran a la iglesia, se situaran frente al Altar mayor, y mientras el albino con el rubio serio cuidaban la puerta del templo, Arthur se acercara con el Padre Francis a los pies de este...y el Altar básicamente _se abriera como una puerta secreta_ para dejar expuestas unas escaleras casi de catacumba, descendiendo por un corredor de cemento...esto no podía estar verdaderamente pasando.

-Comienzo a pensar que me quedé dormido jugando videojuegos...

Pensó en voz alta, afortunadamente sin que nadie le oyera...todos parecían estar completamente concentrados en el nuevo camino. Parado frente a este, Francis se había puesto a rezar un _Padrenuestro_, al terminarlo volteándose a ellos con una sonrisa de invitación.

-Bueno, ¿Harán ya el favor de seguirme?

Les dijo, al momento que era el primero en comenzar a bajar por aquellos peldaños de apariencia ancestral, que daban la idea de que aquel pasaje era mucho más antiguo que la iglesia.

Alfred notó rápidamente que tras el cura, todos iniciaron el avance a la entrada del Altar. Aún parado a un lado de este, Arthur parecía supervisar el avance calmado de los otros. Alfred observando llegó a notar que nadie entraba sin persignarse primero...se quedó tan absorto en la procesión hacia las entrañas de la tierra, que se le olvidó por completo un pequeño detalle...

-_Hey, wanker_, ¿No piensas entrar?

...Ya todos habían pasado, y solo quedaban él y Arthur afuera, este último mirándole divertido desde que le notara allí parado, mirando el Altar con expresión absorta. A Alfred no le quedó otra que regresar en sí, al encaro del otro, y así mirarle molesto.

Avanzó los pasos hacia el Altar, poniéndose de pie a un lado del muchacho. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos se volvió aún más palpable cuando Alfred miró para abajo para mantener el contacto visual. Arthur tuvo un leve sonrojo por la vergüenza.

-...Insisto, ¿no vas a pasar?

Volvió a hablar, finalmente. Alfred entonces dejó de mirarle, encarando la entrada a la "catacumba" y finalmente decidiéndose a descender por esta. Arthur no tardó en seguirle, y apenas cinco segundos después, ya no había una sola luz en el túnel...

-¿Y...y c...cómo...?

-Tacto, niño. Pon tus torpes y curadas manos en la muralla y así sabrás en qué dirección se mueve el camino. Asegúrate de fijarte donde pisas...no quiero tropezarme luego con tu cuerpo de mastodonte caído.

Alfred infló los cachetes ante esto último, sin darse cuenta que así daba aún más argumentos para tratarlo como un niño. En eso debería agradecer a la oscuridad, que le salvó de que el otro se riera en su cara.

Tragando duro y prefiriendo no responder nada, Al posó sus manos en la muralla y comenzó el descenso con paso dudoso. Al principio estuvo a un borde de tropezarse, el otro de inmediato gritándole que si acaso tenía una tercera pierna...aún así, con el avance del tiempo se fue ajustando al paso necesario. Pronto se halló bajando cada peldaño como si conociera aquella ruta desde antes de nacer...

¿...Cuánto tiempo pasaron en ese túnel? ¿Algunos segundos, un minuto, tal vez diez...? En algún momento el tiempo comenzó a solo ser medido por su respiración y la del otro, acompasadas a un ritmo fijo. Siguieron bajando, Alfred creyendo que ya hallarían el origen de la lava del mundo, cuando una luz comenzó a hacerse presente; fue cegado por un instante, y luego, se abrió ante él el aquel lugar que nunca esperó conocer...

Era como el interior de un ancestral monasterio monárquico, con sus fuertes murallas de ladrillo que se alzaban hacia los cielos, mostrando con una alta techumbre lo lejos que estaban por debajo del suelo; la forma circular, o más bien dodecagonal, poseía un pilar alzándose desde cada poco definida esquina del lugar, cada columna sosteniendo a muchos metros por encima una magnífica cúpula, en la cual destacaba el único detalle no románico: un vitral con la figura del espíritu santo se posaba en su centro, colando la escasa luz que alumbraba el lugar, dándole un aire atemporal.

"Esa imagen es...la superficie de la fuente exterior a la iglesia", se dio cuenta Alfred, ayudándole aquello a comprender que estaban justo debajo que el patio delantero de la casa de Dios. No se podía creer que verdaderamente estaban en una habitación _románica_ bajo la iglesia...

Estaba tan absorto que no notó hasta ser pasado a llevar en su hombro que Arthur acababa de cruzar a su lado, quitándole así de su camino para salir del estrecho pasaje y así ingresar a aquella sala. Alfred ahora le observó a él cuando avanzaba directo a la muralla que encaraba la entrada de escaleras. Solo al ver a dónde iba Arthur fue que Alfred se quedó sin palabras...

Aquella muralla frente a la cual se fue a parar Arthur estaba pintada al fresco, en un cuadro cinco veces más alto que el chico de ojos esmeralda. La escena estaba perfectamente trazada, una reproducción pintada con ahínco y profesionalidad: era la imagen de un hombre sentado en unas piedras, observando el mar y el cielo... pintándose en estos múltiples escenas, primando mucho el rojo, y siendo la más importante un cuadro de Jesucristo sentado en un trono, observando a la gente arrodillada hacia él; el hombre llevaba en regazo un libro, escribiendo en él lo que veía (2).

...Por alguna razón, al ver el cuadro a Alfred se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-¿...Sabes quién es la persona aquí retratada, no es verdad?

Le preguntó de repente Arthur, observándole con detenimiento. Alfred siguió observando el cuadro, al hombre en él pintado; se dio cuenta que algo le decía que sabía quién era...dejando de lado el hecho de que decididamente era un santo. Se puso a pensar, a recordar todos los santos que Mathew le había mencionado a lo largo de su vida; por primera vez lamentó haber pasado esos ratos más concentrado en Warcraft que en escuchar a su hermano. Mientras él pensaba, el otro comenzó a mirarle exasperado.

-Arthur, no seas así. En una de esas el chico ni siquiera es católico...

Alfred se sorprendió por esa intervención, mirando hacia uno de los otros pilares para notar que allí parado estaba el adulto de cabello café y ojos verdes risueños. Al verlo, le dio una mirada rápida al resto de la sala...uno de aquel grupo se paraba junto a cada pilar. Doce pilares...doce personas...

"Espera un segundo...son 12 apóstoles..."

-No es el caso, _mon ami_ Antonio: este chico es una parte permanente de mi comunidad. Aún así, debo admitir que _mon petit Alfred_ nunca ha sido muy bueno en historia bíblica.

Comentó Francis, quien permanecía al margen de la imagen central, observando a un lado de la salida cómo se desenvolvía todo. Custodiaba la salida, para que el chico que sin notarlo había avanzado hasta el centro de la estancia no pudiera salir tan fácilmente. Así quedaba un pilar vacío.

...Curiosamente, Alfred no parecía haber notado eso, o siquiera estar escuchando lo que decía el Padre. Él aún seguía recordando...

"...y si fueran los 12 apóstoles, por el libro tendría que ser uno de los 3 que fueron evangelistas. Las cosas del cielo son visiones, por lo que él es..."

-Te ayudaré, _petit_, es San Juan Evangelista.

La voz de Francis pronunció la respuesta justo cuando Alfred abría su boca para decir lo mismo. Se hubiera volteado para decirle a Francis que pudo responder por sí mismo, cuando un gruñido de molestia escapando de quien estaba parado junto al fresco le hizo volver a prestar atención.

-¿...Y dado que te dieron la respuesta a lo menos sabrás _qué_ está escribiendo?

La mirada de Arthur decía que lo mataría si no respondía él. Alfred tragó duro...pero más que por temor a equivocarse, porque ya sabía de lo que estaban hablando...

-...El Apocalipsis.

Murmuró apenas, pese a todo siendo escuchado por cada uno de los presentes. Reinó el silencio.

Arthur cerró sus ojos un segundo, como si pensara algo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, su mirada ya no era molestia: ahora mostraba una seriedad perfecta.

-... ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre El Libro de las Revelaciones, _Alfred_?

El de lentes se sintió sorprendido, cuando el otro le llamara por primera por su nombre. Pensó un segundo su respuesta, con la impresión de que las miradas sobre él eran cada vez más insistentes.

-La verdad, no mucho; mi hermano siempre fue el interesado en leer la biblia, yo solo escucho los sermones de la misa y cuando Mati habla del tema. Solo sé...que es la descripción de cómo será el fin del mundo.

Ante su respuesta, Arthur levantó una ceja, como preguntándole sin palabras si estaba hablando en serio. Alfred iba a decirle que no tenía nada de malo, cuando se oyó una risa; la atención general abandonó a Alfred para mirar hacia el pilar sobre el cual se apoyaba el alto chico rubio y despeinado. Sus ojos azules miraron risueños aquellos verdes.

-Oye, Arthur, para de ser tan estricto. Ni Nor ni yo sabíamos nada de esto cuando nos trajiste aquí.

-Es distinto, Matías: ni ustedes ni Kiku eran cristianos. Este niño sí lo es.

Su voz fría le dio un escalofrío a Alfred.

-Pero si no lo sabe, perdemos menos tiempo si simplemente le explicas, Arthur.

Se metió el tal Vash, muchos asintiendo a sus palabras. Alfred volvió a voltearse del todo a Arthur, a esperar qué decidía, cuando el chico simplemente suspiró, como aceptando contra su voluntad.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de Arthur, y le dio la impresión de que esta vez sería muy difícil volver a romper esa conexión.

Arthur, con paso lento, comenzó a alejarse del cuadro, bajando por tres peldaños que le mantenían apenas por encima del resto, como si esa pintura fuera el Altar central de aquella sala. Mientras avanzaba, derecho a encontrarse con Alfred, iba explicando.

-No te equivocas al decir que el Apocalipsis es el fin del mundo, la visión que tuvo San Juan, salvado del cruel destino del martirio con el único propósito de dejar al mundo la Revelación sobre el Fin...pero la verdad, los detalles de _cómo _se llegará a ese fin son bastante más extensos de lo que seguramente crees.

Alfred sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando Arthur se detuvo frente a él, a un brazo de distancia y siempre manteniendo el contacto visual. Mientras ambos se observaban sin pronunciar palabra, se sumó la voz del rubio de ojos claros.

-Según San Juan, El Apocalipsis iniciará cuando se rompan los _Siete Sellos _que lo contienen; quien haga eso será el mismo hijo de Dios, y luego de que ocurra esto, el mundo quedará a merced de que en él ingrese el Anticristo.

-Su llegada es simbolizada por el primero de los Cuatro Jinetes.-Siguió hablando el que respondía al nombre de Antonio.-Cada uno de ellos se dice que trae una maldición en especial para la humanidad. Luego de su paso, el mundo queda devastado...y aún así es solo el principio...

-Vienen luego los martirios de los hombres, seguidos por el inicio de los desastres naturales. ¿...Pero sabes lo gracioso? Aquellos males solo completan lo que los Siete Sellos contenían, _kesese_...

-Efectivamente, solo después de que los Siete Sellos pierden toda utilidad es que se comienza a manifestar el Infierno, anunciado por las Siete Trompetas.-Esa era la voz de Vash; él al igual que todos estaba perfectamente calmado mientras explicaba.-Las 4 primeras marcan los desastres naturales comenzados por los Sellos...las 3 siguientes son los lamentos de los seres humanos; al mismo tiempo el mundo sigue siendo atacado.

-Luego vienen las Visiones...todos aquellos destinados a participar del Apocalipsis las tendrán.-Aquella voz era apenas un murmullo, completamente calmado, hecho por un chico de cabello rubio muy claro, de figura delicada, incluso más que Arthur. Tenía una mirada azul tan profunda que asustaba.-Mientras ocurren, el Anticristo tomará toda alma que haya cometido un acto que la condene.

-Va a partir de inmediato el reparto de las Siete Copas.-Tino sonaba triste. Era el primero que no podía mantener la seriedad al hablar.- Cada una contiene una plaga para terminar de sellar el destino del mundo...

-Una vez que ocurra todo eso...se dará la caída del Reino de los Hombres: Babilonia.

Las palabras de Tino fueron terminadas por quien estaba en el pilar a su derecha, aquel hombre de mirada escalofriante. Por algún motivo, aquel nombre causó un profundo escalofrío en el cuerpo de Alfred; Arthur, que pareció notarlo, pintó en su rostro una sonrisa suspicaz. Lentamente, levantó su mano hasta coger con ella el mentón de Alfred, utilizando su pulgar para acariciar levemente su mejilla. Alfred sentía que se olvidaba que había más gente en aquella estancia.

-Babilonia...

-...Te suena, ¿no es verdad? Es la ciudad castigada por Dios, maldita por su arrogancia; muchos santos la describían como tierra de perdición y prostitutas...Babilonia es el Reino del Pecado...-Alfred sintió que la voz se le moría en la garganta, tan solo mirando los ojos de Arthur, aquellos que le contaban con su mirada incluso más que sus palabras. Quiso, aunque él mismo no lo supo entonces, que la mano en su mentón hiciera más que solo rozar su mejilla.-...es el Reino de los Hombres, y ya debes saberlo..._quien es el Príncipe de este Mundo_.

Tragó duro, y comprendió lo que significaba la Caída de Babilonia. Pensó en aquella figura que de niño temió, le solía dar pesadillas...aquel que destruía las almas de los hombres, el que reinaría sobre las ruinas del pecado que estos mismos cometieron...

-¿...Qué ocurrirá una vez que inicie la Caída?

Preguntó a duras penas. Apenas fue capaz de articular esas palabras, Arthur le soltó, dándose la vuelta y alejándose mientras sonreía con ironía. Se detuvo a mirarle de soslayo cuando volvió a estar a los pies de la escalerilla.

-...Eso es completamente irrelevante: si llega a descubrirse a los hombres como lo que en realidad son, si llega a declararse Babilonia e inicia su caída...en ese caso la Guerra que se dará en ella será tan sanguinaria y pecaminosa, que será casi imposible que llegue a salvarnos el hijo del Hombre. Es más...incluso su llegada no impedirá la Caída: representa tan solo la esperanza de que tras ella, de las cenizas por fin renazca el Reino de Dios. - Y al terminar de hablar, Arthur volvió a mirar el cuadro, todo lo que este profetizaba. Su mirada tenía un aire altamente frío, triste y solitario.-...Lo que viste hoy...es la prueba de que los Sellos ya fueron rotos.

Y ante esas últimas palabras Alfred se quedó de piedra, tardando en volver a recordar por qué se encontraba hablando un tema como el Fin del mundo en un lugar tan extraño. Parpadeó confundido, y entonces todo conectó...

-...Tú...ustedes...están intentando detener el Apocalipsis.

Los otros, ante sus palabras, finalmente se acercaron también, cerrando el círculo hasta que casi no quedaba un hueco entre los 11. Desde afuera, Francis contemplaba como todo se seguía desenvolviendo; Alfred, que recién notaba no formaba parte de este interrogatorio, de repente se halló comprendiendo (no sabía cómo) que, de alguna forma, el francés de era del todo parte de aquel "grupo".

-Y has dado justo en el blanco.

Le confirmó Arthur. Alfred sintió que sus manos se formaban en puños; sintió terror ante lo que todo esto conllevaba.

-Entonces esas cosas...lo de hace poco... ¿Eran los Cuatro Jinetes?

Su voz escapó espantada, causó un silencio. Luego, las risas de varios de los 11 le dejaron desconcertado. ¿...Qué tenía de gracioso que ya estuviera partiendo el Fin del mundo?

-...Te adelantas a los hechos, chico.- Dijo Matías cuando ya las risas aminoraban.-Esas "cosas", o mejor, llámalas _demonios menores_, son tan solo la señal de que los Sellos se rompieron. Es cierto, desde ellas aparecerá el Primero, pero por ahora son solo el mal expandiéndose...si no crece demasiado ni siquiera habrá Jinetes...

...Eso significaba...

-Dicho de otra manera, aún no entramos al "verdadero Apocalipsis": lo que vio a Arthur-san hacer hoy...fue prevenir que esas cosas llegaran a hacer surgir a un Jinete.

Terminó de explicar el chico de cabello negro, todavía con su sonrisa de quien sabía más sobre un tema y se lo explicaba a un pobre ignorante. Aún así, Alfred no se halló concentrándose en ese detalle, sino en todo lo que acababa de comprender, pero más allá, algunas cosas que aún no calzaban...

La mirada de Alfred repentinamente dejó de lado sorpresa y miedo, en ella reflejándose determinación y seriedad. Arthur, siendo aún quien estaba de frente con él, reconoció esos ojos del segundo en que intentó salvarle.

-¿...Quienes son ustedes, cómo saben todo esto? ¿...Por qué explicarme lo que está pasando? Algo me dice que hay algún método para hacerme olvidar lo que vi...

Arthur sonrió. Después de todo no se había equivocado al traer aquel chico a este lugar... "Después de todo...al parecer _él también es uno_..."

-Responde lo primero tú mismo...después de todo, el número debe haberte dicho algo hace un buen rato...

Fue todo lo que le dijo el de ojos verdes. Alfred entrecerró los ojos, recordando lo que notara primero. Terminó sonriendo de lado.

-Entonces era cierto...ustedes son los Apóstoles, ¿no?

-_Kesese_...al parecer no eres tan lento como pareces, niño.-Dijo de inmediato el albino, al parecer divertido por la seriedad de Alfred y Arthur.-Aún así, creo que debo aclarártelo: mi genial persona _no es_ alguno de los Apóstoles de la Biblia; más bien... "represento" a uno.

Sí, eso era obvio sin que lo dijera el de ojos rojos. Aquellos chicos no eran los mismos Apóstoles que habían acompañado a Jesucristo...eran Apóstoles en el sentido de "enviados de Dios", y tal como los primeros fueron enviados a expandir la fe y establecer la iglesia en la Tierra, estos ellos habían sido enviados a impedir su fin...y el del resto de la humanidad. Ellos eran los nuevos 12, la voluntad de Dios en el mundo contra su eterno enemigo.

...Alfred se preguntó cómo era posible que su mente hubiera podido aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando con tanta facilidad.

-Ahora, sobre tu segunda duda...no existe exactamente un "método" para borrar los recuerdos. Es cierto que algunos de nosotros como Tino, han recibido el Don de Dios de poder hacer milagros en su nombre...-Eso explicaba lo de los rezos...-pero eso no significa que podamos hacer cualquier cosa. Tino solo puede sanar enfermos, por darte un ejemplo; y como supondrás, no hay nadie especializado en "lavar cerebros"...después de todo _no es necesario_...

Esas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, y Alfred de inmediato recordó el rostro asustado de Mathew, y cómo había sabido inmediatamente que su miedo era distinto al propio...porque él estaba viendo algo que Mati no...

"...no puede ser", pensó Alfred, observando a Arthur con un nuevo conocimiento en sí. Si ellos podían verlos y una persona normal no...

-...Pero el Padre Francis también los veía.

Murmuró a duras penas. Ante eso, Arthur estiró su mano a coger la de Alfred, alzándola entre ambos.

-...no es como si fuera _lo único _que hiciste.

Y esta vez el silencio fue absoluto, reinó por un buen tiempo. Todos miraban a Alfred, esperando alguna reacción, alguna muestra de espanto...pero el chico, salvo parecer extremadamente impactado, confundido por el giro que iban tomando las cosas, no daba señales de temer.

...No decidían si el que se lo tomara tan buen era una buena o una mala señal.

Finalmente, cuando ya habían pasado cerca de 15 minutos, Alfred dejó ir un suspiro, su mano yendo a sostener su cabeza. Dios...desde hace rato ya que estaba recibiendo _demasiada_ información.

-Solo una pregunta más... ¿Por qué si el Padre Francis no es un Apóstol igual pudo alejar a los demonios?

Ante eso, se oyó una risa algo estridente, contrastante a las más serias emitidas hace poco. El círculo se abrió, y así entró en escena el hombre que aún estaba junto a la entrada, apoyada en esta y observando todo. Cuando Alfred le miró, Francis le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Alfred...si fueras un poquitín más aplicado recordarías que los Apóstoles no son los únicos Santos.

...Ok, Alfred decidió que con aquella respuesta ya tenía suficiente de interrogatorio por aquel día. "...Mejor por todo el mes", corrigió de inmediato.

-...Bueno, entonces ya está todo sellado, ¿o no?

Aquella pregunta que llegó justo cuando Alfred reprimía un bostezo hizo que se diera cuenta de la gran sonrisa que tenía Tino en su rostro. Intuitivamente mirando de nuevo al frente tras entender a lo que se refería el chico, Alfred se fijó en la expresión de Arthur. Esta era clara, sus ojos de nuevo diciendo todo.

Aún así, el chico decidió decir aquellas palabras en voz alta.

-...Así es: Alfred...desde hoy pasas a ser el último de los 12.

-HETALIA-

-Las cosas hoy estuvieron bastante agitadas.- Dijo Kiku en voz baja mientras servía una taza de té caliente, dando un pequeño sorbo para comprobar el sabor. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba perfecta, la depositó en una bandejita y la llevó junto con otra igual hacia el otro extremo de aquella habitación en los rincones más ocultos de la iglesia.-Aún así, las cosas terminaron saliendo bien, ¿no, Arthur-san?

-Supongo. Sin más perros dando vuelta podremos descansar aunque sea unos días.

Murmuró la voz del rubio, sentado en el piso, observando el resplandor de luna colarse por la única pequeña ventana de aquel cuarto que ni siquiera contaba con una fuente de luz distinta. Al oír su respuesta, Kiku esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, depositando la bandeja a un lado del otro y de inmediato sentándose tras de él, depositando sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿...Cuánto tiempo cree que tenemos antes de que surjan de nuevo?

-No más de una semana. De todas maneras, no creo que nos tengamos que enfrentar a otro nido en menos de dos.

-Hmm...

Kiku guardó silencio, no teniendo más preguntas y sabiendo que Arthur no hablaría de más. Presionando levemente con sus dedos por sobre la camisa del otro, comenzó a hacer un delicado masaje a los hombros de Arthur, siempre recordando las heridas que este recibiera en la tarde.

Arthur no le dijo nada sobre lo que hacía, pero como siempre, su cuerpo no tardó en relajarse, por unos segundos olvidando esa tensión constante que le consumía. En silencio, comenzó a tomar su té.

-...Arthur-san... ¿cree que alguien más lo haya analizado?

Preguntó de la nada, cuando se inclinaba un poco más en el hombro de Arthur, casi apoyando su mentón en este. De nuevo, mucho cuidado con el cuerpo extenuado del otro.

-...Puedes estar seguro de que Alfred no lo notará. Después de todo, él no sabe nada sobre el otro...

Ante aquellas palabras, por un segundo los ojos de Kiku se entristecieron. Aún así, volvió a su seriedad habitual.

-No importa mucho si él lo sabe o no...Lo que me pregunto es si los otros habrán analizado...el que contando...al "otro"...ahora somos 13.

El tono triste de Kiku caló profundo en el alma de Arthur, pero aún así lo único que hizo este subir su mano a sujetar una de las que descansaba sobre su hombro. El otro pareció enternecido por haber recibido uno de esos gestos tan extraños en el de ojos verdes.

-Lo más probable es que _no_, Kiku.-Dijo para finalizar Arthur. Volteó su rostro, encarando de frente al de cabello negro.-...Nadie quiere imaginar el que tengamos un _Judas_.

-HETALIA-

En medio de una oscuridad solamente alcanzable cuando ya la noche carecía de luna, una figura deambulaba, observando de pasada a los magníficos perros negros que incluso inconscientes gruñían por sangre. Dio una sonrisa torcida, recordando al ver aquellas bestias el show que se diera aquella misma tarde.

"...Por fin ha aparecido el que faltaba", pensó al recordar la imagen del chico de lentes, golpeando con su mano descubierta al Antropófago sin pensar en las consecuencias. Volvió a reírse.

-...Supongo que no importa. Después de todo...**falta muy poco para que se reúna el poder necesario para invocar al Primero...**

* * *

_... ¿DEMASIADO imposiblemente fome?_

_Espero que no, pese a todo yo igual me esforcé..._

_¡...Como sea, no lloremos sobre leche derramada! Mejor, las dejos felices avisando que pronto irá mejorando esto ;)_

_Ahora, yo le puse unas notas al cap...estas correpsonden más que nada a algo de derecho de autor ^^U, porque en verdad existen y no debo atribuirme crearlas. Por eso lo digo aquí: la oración de Tino (1) correponde a la Súplica del enfermo grave (Salmo 6), en cambio que el fresco pintado en la muralla (2) corresponde a una escena de San Juán Evangelista en Patmos (donde fue exiliado en su vejez) hecha por Hans Memling...s les interesa, es la que usa Wikipedia en español en relación a Juán Evangelista ^^._

_Ok, sin nada más que decir..._

_PREVIEX NEXT CAP_

IV, El mensajero del caballo blanco

-No entiendo...esto nunca había ocurrido antes. La onda aún no ha sido destruída...pero los perros parecen estar actuando bajo un comando inteligente; es imposible que ocurra.

Murmuraba Vash, observando oculto en la cima de un edificio cómo cientos de esas cosas de parecían agrupar, como aguardando algo, para luego diriguirse todas en la misma dirección. A su lado, también observando, Ludwig fruncía el ceño.

-Algo tiene que haber cambiado en relación a veces anteriores. Comienzo a tener un mal presentimiento.

Vash le escuchó, la voz de ambos perdida en el viento, evitando que cualqueir enemigo les notara. El de contextura más fina no podía creer que en verdad algo tan extraño estubiera pasando, en especial por aquel detalle que tanto le desagradaba...el que si no se equivocaba, Arthur se había llevado a Alfred a revisar algo en la misma dirección en que se encaminaba la jauría...

_Espero volver a tener tiempo pronto, auqnue no se qué actualizaré primero._

_Espero me tengan paciencia..._

_Cariños,_

_Naomi_

_Ps: si alguna me dejó Review en _In Body and Soul_, lamento si aún no le contesto! Juro que mañana veré eso...sorry TT-TT_


	4. IV, primera mitad

_Guau, a esto se le puede llamar que pase tiempo..._

_Sé que me he tardado demasiado; de seguro esta vez muchas me perdieron la fe. Lo siento enormemente; aún así, este último tiempo ha estado lleno por mi parte de expectativas sobre mis preparaciones del ingreso a la universidad...estoy super ocupada con estos últimos meses de colegio, preparando la presentación folclórica del colegio por las fiestas patrias, y aparte con las expectativas a más no dar, ahora que el colegio me propuso como candidata a una beca muy importante para una universidad extranjera. Me estoy jugando mucho de aquí a diciembre, así se me está haciendo lógico al cada vez poder abrir menos mis documentos de escritura :,(  
_

_Aún así, vuelvo a dar mis sentidos pésames a todas, porque igual siento que les fallo al no publicar a menudo. Juro que las veces que tenga tiempo lo aprovecharé en escribir, como hice hoy, perdiendo así un día de preparación de prueba._

_...Bueno, ya dejando las excusas malas de lado, aquí traigo el 4to capítulo de _He will Return_, o mejor dicho, la primera mitad del cap, porque se me estaba extendiendo demasiado así que lo publicaré en dos mitades, la segunda en algún minuto de la semana. Lamento mucho si esto causa molestias, o malos ratos porque hoy día solo subo esta parte, que es la más fome del capi. Vuelvo a sentirlo, pero espero que me perdonen y alguna lo disfrute aunque sea solo un poquito._

_Advertencias del capi: en algún minuto Alfred va a dejar de pensar en algo muy de la nada. No es que sea tonto y ya no se acuerde más...el tema volverá a resurgir en la segunda mitad del capítulo. Fuera de eso, prepárense para final algo teaser._

_Mi DISCLAIMER eterno: Hetalia no es mío, la triste realidad de una fangirl que suena con ser lo suficientemente buena como para a lo menos escribir buena fanficción de semejante obra de arte._

_...Con esto dicho, disfruten el cap, este chapter que, tanto primera como segunda parte, ya tienen dueña: _este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a mi querida Remula Black, por haber recibido desde el principio esta temática con un especial entusiasmo, conversando conmigo vía PM sobre los temas religiosos, apoyándome así en la creación de lo que vendrá en el fic, incluso si ella no sintiera estar ayudando en nada cuando simplemente hablábamos. Remula querida, espero el cap sea de tu agrado. Prometo colgar la próxima mitad apenas pueda.

_Ahora solo disfruten la lectura,_

_Atte._

_Naomi_

* * *

IV

El mensajero del caballo blanco

-¡Al, baja a comer! ¡Ya está servido!

La voz de Mathew escapó de la cocina, abandonó el comedor y pasó directo al living, donde Alfred yacía en el sillón cambiando el canal de televisión cada pocos segundos, incluso si nunca abandonaba los de noticias. Mantenía la mirada pensativa, la boca en una línea tiesa. Al escuchar a su hermano, por primera vez en una hora se movió más que para reacomodarse en el sillón... Se volteó hacia atrás, viendo por las puertas abiertas que permitían observar la entrada a la cocina desde la sala. Olisqueó el aire, sintiendo apetito ante un aroma suculento que cada vez se volvía más común, desde que Mathew cogiera la costumbre de cocinar todos los días, hace una semana. Se relamió los labios un segundo, una risita alegre se le escapó, y pronto saltó para ponerse en pie y correr a la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí cuando salía del comedor. Desde que sus padres se fueran hace ya tres años que habían dejado de usar esa habitación para comer.

-¡Huele bien, Mati! ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

Preguntó sonriendo, asomándose por sobre el hombro de su hermano para así echarle una mirada a la olla. Se sorprendió al encontrar un estofado que olía a ambrosia. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras su hermano le sonreía más calmadamente, observándole.

-Yo ya creía que no reaccionarías ante nada. Parecías una estatua frente al televisor.- Comentó Mathew, al momento que comenzaba a servir un plato. Parecía pensativo cuando volvió a hablar, aunque sin volver a mirar a Alfred.-Me refiero...es extraño que de repente seas capaz de mirar algo en televisión que no sean películas, y más aún que te quedes así de interesado en las noticias...

Continuó, ahora yendo a dejar los platos en la mesa, Alfred siguiéndole y tomando asiento. Mientras Mathew ajustaba los cubiertos, Al contemplaba con una expresión incómoda. Era cierto que últimamente miraba más las noticias nocturnas, que a la noche se ponía más serio, pero después de todo...hace ya un mes se enterara de que las noches no eran lo que parecían...

-...Mhe, no es para tanto, Mati. Me refiero... ¿vamos a tener 18, no? En ese caso, ya es tiempo de irnos enterando de lo que pasa en el mundo. Además, es probable que muy pronto ya no podamos seguir así solo a punta de las inversiones que dejó papá.

Mathew se quedó de piedra unos segundos, luego sacudiendo su cabeza como para librarse de un mal recuerdo. Sin decir nada más, se sentó a la mesa junto con Alfred.

Por unos segundos no hubo un sonido...hasta que Al se llevara a la boca un bocado de la comida, e inmediatamente lanzara un "mhmmm" digno de haber vuelto a comer en esas cenas ostentosas, cuando todavía su madre les sacaba a comer afuera, a encontrarse luego con padre.

-G... ¡Guau, Mathew! Es que, no sé, ¡en serio que te superaste!-Exclamó encantado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin dudar de llevarse de inmediato otra cucharada a la boca.- Ehsta exhquihsito.

Finalizó con la boca llena, causándole una leve risa a Mathew, que luego también comenzó a comer él. Se sirvieron las porciones en silencio, degustando su sabor divino. Al cabo de un rato, Alfred notó que su hermano iba anotando cosas en un libretita luego de cada bocado. Cuando terminó su primera ración, ya la curiosidad pudo con él.

-Oye Mathew...

Le extendió el plato vacío a su mellizo. Este le quedó mirando como si quisiera preguntarle sin palabras cómo lo había hecho tan rápido. Suspirando finalmente cuando Alfred no dejara de extenderle el plato, el de ojos violeta se puso de pie, llevándose el plato del otro consigo para servirle una nueva ración. Aún así, mientras Mathew servía, Alfred le siguió mirando cuestionante.

-... ¿Qué tanto escribes en esa libreta?

Soltó Alfred cuando el otro ya casi estaba listo. Poniendo la última cucharada en el plato de su hermano, Mathew le contestó sin mirarle.

-Tomo nota...cuando pruebo un bocado y siento que sabe distinto a cómo debería, simplemente lo anoto. Así puedo hacer las dudas correspondientes y mejorarlo para la próxima vez.

Al terminar su explicación, ya estaba depositando la porción frente a Alfred. Este asintió en señal de agradecimiento, pero se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su hermano un segundo más. Había algo allí que no le calzaba.

-Pero... ¿qué es eso de "hacer las dudas correspondientes"? ¿...acaso te hiciste amigo de una mamá del barrio y están intercambiando recetas?

Preguntó, aún curioso, y causando que su mellizo se sonrojara completamente. Alfred le miró sin comprender por qué podría darle tanta vergüenza, cuando Mathew comenzó a murmurar algo bajito.

-E...es que yo...digamos que...me están dando c...clases de cocina.

Alfred pestañeó un segundo, absorbiendo la respuesta. Se llevó una nueva cucharada a la boca, experimentando con gusto el sabor. Sonrió apenas la tragó.

-Bueno, supongo que eso explica tu mejora en esto.-Mathew se sonrojó aún más, mirando a un lado, al parecer avergonzado al pensar en sus lecciones.- Y cuéntame, ¿dónde tomas las clases?

-Ah, es que...bueno...no es...-El chico parecía incapaz de no tartamudear. Su rostro había alcanzado el color de una fresa.-No estoy tomando clases en una academia o taller...

Alfred pareció confundirse ante esto último.

-¿...Y entonces cómo? ¿Te las dá una mujer de aquí?

Mathew tragó duro. Reinó el silencio por unos segundos, y luego sonrió a su hermano lo mejor que pudo con toda la vergüenza que le carcomía.

-...Me está enseñando el Padre Francis.

Y apenas el chico pronunciara esas palabras la cuchara se escapó del agarre de Alfred, cayendo con un sonido sordo al piso, desperdigando su contenido. Mathew, sorprendido ante ese error de agarre de su hermano, miró del piso a él para preguntarle qué había pasado...solo para notar la cara de espanto que poseía el otro.

Hubo nuevos segundos de silencio...

-¿...Al?

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que estás teniendo clases con el cura?!-Exclamó al segundo que su nombre fuera pronunciado por su hermano.- ¿cómo ese tipo va a tener algo que ver con cocinar? ¿Acaso creó un taller de cocina en la iglesia?

Mathew se sintió intimidado por la lluvia de preguntas, más aún por el tono apremiante con que su hermano las hacía. El nerviosismo aumentaba por segundo.

-Eh, es que...no, no es taller de la iglesia...es el mismo Padre Francis el que me da las clases en sus aposentos de la iglesia.

Y ante esto último Alfred escupió la Coca-Cola que se estuviera tomando para intentar tranquilizarse. Se quedó mirando a Mathew en estado de shock por un segundo, y luego ante la total sorpresa de este se lanzó por sobre la mesa a cogerle la cara a su hermano, movérsela para inspeccionarle la zona del cuello, como si buscara algo.

Mathew, que aguantó sin entender nada los primeros segundos, pasado un tiempo ya no soportaba lo raro de la situación. Cuando Alfred agarrara los primeros botones de su camisa con la intención de abrirlos, pegó un grito al aire y empujó a su hermano de nuevo a su puesto. Alfred aún le miraba con horror, pero ahora era algo mutuo.

-P... ¡¿Pero qué ha sido eso, Al?!

Gritó, su hermano recuperando una posición correcta tras caer en su silla. Aún así, su expresión no parecía serenarse.

-¡¿Cómo que "qué fue eso"?! ¡Estoy revisando que ese cura no te haya hecho nada! Mati... ¡¿Cómo puedes aceptar ir a un lugar con cama junto con esa rana?! ¡Quién sabe lo que te pudo haber...!

-¡ALFRED!- Exclamó Mathew escandalizado, cortando las palabras de su agitado hermano. El chico ya no podía más con el sonrojo, ahora se le habían formado incluso pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Se puso de pie de golpe, mirando a su hermano como si acabara de proponerle que cometieran una orgía.-Co... ¡¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así?! ¡El Padre Francis es un hombre de Dios! Es bueno, gentil y considerado... ¿Cómo aún así puedes hacer preguntas así? ¡No te entiendo, Al!

...Los dos hermanos quedaron en silencio un segundo. Cuando pasó el tiempo y ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, Alfred terminó por bufar molesto, también parándose de golpe, dejando en la mesa su segunda ración sin acabar. Sus pasos en un segundo le condujeron a la puerta de salida...

-¡Al! ¿Qué haces, a dónde vas?

Preguntó Mati algo más angustiado, sin creer que su hermano se fuera así como así. Ante la pregunta del de ojos violeta, Alfred se detuvo con la puerta que daba al comedor ya abierta. Por un segundo, se volteó a ver a Mathew.

-...A mi cuarto. Perdí el apetito.

Dijo con un tono de voz apagado, sin más abandonando el lugar con un portazo. Mathew se quedó de piedra, aún sin entender qué le había entrado en la cabeza al de ojos azules.

-HETALIA-

Cuando llegó a su cuarto Alfred no se preocupó de siquiera prender la luz de la pieza. Ingresó directo a su cama, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a esta, molesto. Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración contra la almohada para luego girarse y quedar con su visión fija en el techo. Estaba tremendamente frustrado, ya sin saber cómo hacerle ver su punto a su hermano...

"Francis NO es lo que finge ser, ¡es un maldito lobo con piel de oveja! Si no cuido a Mathew se lo terminará comiendo...", pensó con impotencia, llevándose las manos al rostro para reprimir cualquier sonido que pudiera oírse más allá de su cuarto. Dios, era difícil saber más de lo que debería...

-...En momentos como este, lamento haberme metido en esto.

Murmuró al liberar su rostro, volteándose levemente en la cama para mirar la súper consola con kinect que comprara hace poco y que sin embargo ya no podía usar de noche. Se halló decepcionado, viendo otra señal más de lo mucho que cambiara su rutina en un único mes. Hubiera preferido, tal vez, seguir pasando las noches jugando Call of Duty hasta que amaneciera, o viendo películas de terror hasta quedar al borde del paro cardiaco...en vez de eso, ahora siempre estaba preocupado de lo que pasaba, ahora sabía demasiado, ya nada lo podía engañar...

-...Condenado Francis.

Volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada. De seguro hubiera continuado con una especie de rabieta si no fuera por aquel leve sonido que pareció acariciarle la oreja. Apenas lo reconociera, parpadeó, reincorporándose en la cama y mirando alrededor como si buscara algo. Su vista, en la oscuridad, terminó por encontrar una pequeña luz celeste parpadeando entre la alfombra del cuarto. Poniéndose en pie, corrió a cogerla.

...con solo mirarla unos segundos comprendió que el sonidito llevaba activado todo el tiempo que se estuviera quejando; más aún, era altamente probable que el aparato estuviera señalando una llamada desde el rato que estuviera abajo con Mathew. Alfred sintió que se le drenaban los colores de la cara al sostener con mano temblorosa el pequeño comunicador.

-Oh, mierda...

Y tras murmurar esas últimas groserías, saltó hacia la ventana de su cuarto, abriéndola de golpe y trepándose sin pensarlo a la cañería que junto a ella bajaba. Olvidando por completo su disgusto de hace un rato, se lanzó por el tubo hasta alcanzar el patio.

Su figura se perdió corriendo en la noche, abandonando su casa camino a la iglesia.

-HETALIA-

-_Kesese_, tarde de nuevo, chico.

Se rió Gilbert cuando Alfred entraba a las habitaciones traseras de la iglesia, aquellas supuestamente reservadas únicamente para los Padres que hacían la misa. Desde hace un mes, Al ya sabía que por lo menos en esta iglesia todos esos cuartos tenían más de un uso.

Cerró la puerta por la que entrara con extremo cuidado, soltando una risa semi-nerviosa al momento que encaraba a la concurrencia de la habitación. Se halló suspirando internamente al notar que entre todos los presentes no se encontraba el que temía.

-Bueno, lo siento. Estaba comiendo con mi hermano; el comunicador lo olvidé en mi pieza.

Dijo ya más tranquilo. Desde una esquina, Lovino murmuró un "como siempre" en respuesta a sus palabras. Alfred optó por ignorarlo, al momento que pasaba junto a Tino, saludándole, ya acostumbrado a la mirada de advertencia de Berwald, nunca gustoso de que se acercaran mucho al de ojos violeta.

Prosiguió a hacer un "hola" general con su mano, siendo esto contestado efusivamente por Antonio. Sentado en unas cajas, Matías estaba demasiado ocupado ahogando a Lukas en un efusivo abrazo como para entablar una conversación. Pese a ya haber reconocido los 10 rostros allí presentes, se halló aún buscando algo en la sala. Gilbert volvió a reírse.

-¿...Tan desesperado están porque te regañen?

Preguntó divertido. Comprendiendo de inmediato de quién estaban hablando, el rostro de Alfred se sonrojó. Curiosamente, aún no sabía el motivo por el que se alteraba siempre que el tema era _él_.

-N...no, no es eso. Yo...solamente me sorprende que el señor puntualidad no esté aquí todavía.

-Arthur se encuentra con Francis; lo acompaña mientras santifican las balas.

Contestó Ludwig casi al segundo, sentado junto a su hermano que aún se reía del joven de lentes. Alfred asintió, dándose cuenta de que su pregunta había sido boba. Arthur siempre recolectaba las armas para que Francis las santificara, siempre se quedaba con él hasta que estuvieran listas. De todas maneras, era mejor así...se ahorraba tener que aguantar otro sermón...

-Llegas tarde de nuevo, _git_.

...Pensando en el Rey de Roma y miren como por la puerta se asoma. Justo Alfred pensara que era mejor no encontrarse con él todavía y de inmediato el de ojos verdes emerge por la puerta a las habitaciones de Francis, acompañado por este, ambos cargando las pistolas ya cargadas. Alfred se le quedó mirando con los cachetes inflados mientras sus compañeros iban a buscar sus respectivas armas.

-...De todas maneras todavía estaban purificando las balas. No es como que los haya retrasado...

-No des excusas baratas, Jones. Eres un apóstol tal cual el resto: deberías estar aquí apenas tu comunicador te de la señal de que hay problemas.- Alfred se rascó la cabeza, Arthur le miraba como si quisiera dispararle una bala con aquellas palabras, a ver si así le quedaban más claras.-Cada segundo que nos retrasemos cuenta, ¡no puedes llegar atrasado siempre, _moron_!

Hubo un silencio tras la finalización de rutinario reto. Alfred terminó por suspirar algo cansado, acercándose al montón para así recoger su propia semi-automática. Aún notaba la mirada molesta del otro siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, causándole risa al resto.

-Eres demasiado duro con él, Arthur.

-No te metas Matías.

-Hagan el favor de no iniciar una discusión, llevamos prisa.

...Como siempre también, Vash intervenía a recordarles que había un motivo por el cual retrasarse era peligroso. Ante ese apremio Arthur siempre se sonrojaba, avergonzado de haberse dejado llevar por su enojo. Carraspeando un segundo para terminar de ganarse la atención general e indicarle a Francis que se dejara de reír de una buena vez, miró a cada uno de los rostros en la habitación.

-...Ahora que _ya estamos **todos**_-Dios, Alfred en verdad odiaba que le recalcara a cada rato sus errores.- volveré a explicar lo que nos llama esta noche: hay una perturbación en el ala oeste de la ciudad, a unas 20 cuadras de aquí. Al parecer tenemos un ataque numeroso.

-¿Solo perros sueltos o supones que ya se reveló su nido?

Preguntó Lukas, quien ya estaba cargando su Colt. Arthur suspiró, al parecer cansándose de solo pensar en eso.

-Al parecer aún no se revela el nido de origen. Será nuestro trabajo intentar hallarlo mientras damos muerte a esas bestias.

-Hablas como si fueran muchos...

-La perturbación es demasiada para esperar menos de 10, Ludwig-san.

Kiku...allí estaba de nuevo su costumbre de responder cualquier pregunta que pareciera considerar un reto a la autoridad de Arthur. Alfred consideraba al asiático como la sombra del otro...una sombra bastante peligrosa si creía ver en peligro a Arthur.

Optando por ya no volver al análisis de la conducta del de ojos cafés, Alfred decidió hacer una duda él mismo.

-¿...Grupos?

Ante la pregunta, Arthur sonrió. Siempre era interesante que alguien fuera directo al grano, pusiera el punto de partida para una noche de caza.

-...en parejas: Vash y Kiku tomarán la delantera, quiero que les sigan Antonio con Lovino y Berwald con Tino. Como segunda línea van Lukas con Matías; la retaguardia la cuidarán Ludwig y Gilbert. Alfred...- hubo un silencio, todos miraron al aludido.-...tú te encargas del perímetro.

...Hasta antes de conocer a Arthur, Alfred había creído que los apóstoles no eran pecadores vengativos.

-HETALIA-

"Mandarme a cuidar el perímetro a mi solo... maldita rata cejuda, ¡a lo menos podría venir a ayudarme!", pensaba Alfred molesto al correr a través de otra de las cuadras exteriores al área afectada. Hasta ahora solo había conseguido escapar una bestia del ataque realizado por los otros... de eso se desprendía que Al solamente había tenido que disparar una vez. Aún así, con el "poco trabajo" que parecía acarrear, nadie jamás se haría voluntario para cubrir este puesto: había que correr demasiado, y cualquier desastre siempre era tu culpa...

-Maldito Arthur...

Murmuró, deteniéndose un segundo para recargar sus pulmones con oxígeno. Sabía que cada segundo que permanecía sin circundar la zona era la posibilidad de que se escapara un perro al resto de la ciudad, pero por otro lado, tras dos horas en esto, sus piernas comenzaban a estar cansadas. Era cruel mandar a solo uno que cubriera todo el perímetro, las cinco cuadras que formaban la zona de combate, pero por otra parte...

_-Al parecer Arthur confía mucho en ti, Alfred._

...Esas palabras se las había dicho Tino de pasada cuando se adelantara con Berwald para tomar una de las primeras líneas de ataque. Le habían tomado por sorpresa, pero no había podido evitar encontrar cierta razón en ellas: Arthur jamás le confiaría el perímetro a alguien si no confiara en él, y menos aún si ese alguien llevaba apenas un mes incorporado al grupo que defendía el destino del mundo...

"...Es cierto, si lo pienso bien, la verdad es que me tiene mucha confianza. Después de todo, Gilbert aún me está entrenando para mejorar mi puntería, y no fue hace mucho que Kiku me dio la charla de cómo funcionaban las cosas durante los ataques..."

...Charla, o más bien _orden_, considerando lo tajante que había sido el de cabellos de ala de cuervo. A Alfred probablemente nunca se le iba a olvidar la sonrisa irónica que le dirigiera al decirle esas palabras:

_-Durante un ataque de horda demoniaca, Arthur-san comanda todo, y por lo mismo, nadie puede perturbarle. Si llega a haber algún problema en su área, debe comunicarlo conmigo. Yo soy los ojos y las manos de Arthur-san en el campo de batalla...nadie salvo yo le perturba mientras observa el proceder de todo..._

...Sí, aquellas palabras más que una instrucción para los combates habían parecido más una orden de alejarse de la pareja de alguien posesivo. Pensó Al, cuando disparaba dos balas de corrido, viendo caer al piso dos de esas bestias que le causaran tal impresión la primera vez que las viera. Internamente agradeció a Dios estar justo en el área exacta que los perros decidieran tomar para escapar.

-Ojalá hacer feliz a su majestad el líder fuera tan fácil como esto...

**_¡Hey, Alfred! ¿Me copias, compañero? ¿Aún estás vivo en la frontera?_**

La repentina llamada entrante en su comunicador, ahora bien ajustado a su oreja, cortó cualquier otro pensamiento que Alfred pudiera generar. Bajó la pistola un segundo, llevando su otra mano a formar una concha en torno a su oreja para poder escuchar mejor. Si el que llamaba era Matías, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que aún no estuvieran en calma.

_¡Todo bien aquí, Den! Acabo de deshacerme de 2... ¿Sabes de quién son?_

**_De de los hermanos, aunque según Gilbert él es "demasiado genial" como para haber dejado escapar a su presa: le está echando toda la responsabilidad a Ludwig. _**

El otro hablaba en tono jocoso, dando la impresión de estar presenciando en aquel mismo instante lo que describía. Alfred también se rió en su lado de la línea, imaginándose a Ludwig tratando de lidiar con el peculiar albino. Cuando las carcajadas comenzaron a disminuir por parte de ambos, pudo escuchar cómo desde el lado de Den se profería un disparo aislado...eso le hizo recordar el contexto en el que estaban.

_...Oye, ¿Eso fue un tiro? Algo me dice que me llamaste antes de terminar tu trabajo._

**_Sí y no, joven apóstol. Sí...porque Vash acaba de rematar a uno que no habíamos notado, y no, porque con ese ahora quedamos definitivamente libres de demonios menores._**

Alfred sonrió, dejó ir un leve suspiro de alivio. Volvió a escuchar la risa de Matías, acompañada por una queja de Lukas, seguramente parado a su lado, diciéndole que no sea tan ruidoso.

_Bueno saberlo; supongo que por fin podré dejar de correr como enfermo. De todas maneras, ¿No ha dicho nada aún nuestro risueño segundo al mando?_

**_Ja, reza porque ni Kiku ni Arthur sepan de los apodos que les pones. Pero, sí, Kiku en este minuto se está comunicando con Arthur. Muy pronto nos dará la orden de regreso; sería buena idea que te vengas pronto._**

...Claro, como siempre tenía que moverse él. Después de todo, no importaba la lógica de que en aquel minuto él estaba más cerca de la iglesia que ellos. "Detesto trabajar solo...le voy a exigir a Arthur que ya me asigne compañero. Somos número par, debería comenzar a mover su trasero y hacer algo más que dar órdenes..."...

_Sí, capto. Voy para..._

Un repentino escalofrío bajó por la columna de Alfred, una sensación que pareció cortar el flujo de la sangre por su cuerpo. Su oz dejó de sonar, el mensaje sin quedar del todo entregado, y él olvidándose de estar hablando con Matías para comenzar a mirar en rededor frenéticamente, buscando aquello que le produjera semejante parálisis. En medio de la oscuridad reinaba el silencio, no se veía nada extraño...

**¿...Tienes miedo, humano?**

Alfred se dio la vuelta completa sobre su eje, mirando a sus espaldas con la mirada horrorizada, porque aquellas palabras no las había escuchado, no habían cruzado sus oídos, no podían ser reales...y aún así se manifestaron derechamente en su cabeza, como si alguien hablara al interior de ella. A sus espaldas no había nada...y aún así había creído ver la sombra de algo blanco...

**_...red...Al... ¡ALFRED!_**

Al dejó escapar el aire que no había notado estar guardando. Su mano, insegura como si acabara de volver a la realidad luego de una experiencia macabra, fue a sujetar el comunicador, ajustándolo. Tragó duro antes de volver a hablar.

_... ¿Sí...Matías?_

**_Uf, ¡y hasta que contestas! ¡¿Tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que me preocupé y preocupé a todos cuando comencé a llamarte y no contestabas?! ¡Pensamos que te había atacado una nueva horda!_**

_...Disculpa..._

Era muy raro que Den se excitara tanto. Alfred ahora recién notaba que al dejarle así colgado había hecho que todos quedaran en alerta, listos a ir a rescatarle. Recordó lo que acababa de sentir...se dio cuenta que tras escuchar el grito de Matías la sensación había desaparecido por completo...

_...Me desconcentré con algo, no se preocupen por pequeñeces. Voy para allá, nos vemos._

Y con eso cortó la comunicación sin despedirse del otro. Supuso que llegando le iban a pedir más detalles para su silencio momentáneo. Se dio cuenta que no sabía que decirles.

Al mismo tiempo que Alfred guardaba su pistola, descubriendo que le habían quedado varios tiros sagrados por usar, este era completamente ignorante del hecho de ser observado: encaramado al tejado de la casa a la izquierda de Al, Arthur observaba los movimientos del chico hasta que comenzara a correr dentro del anterior perímetro de combate para así encontrarse con los otros. Mientras observaba, la mano de Arthur aún sostenía su comunicador tras haber dado las órdenes a Kiku.

Aquellas pobladas cejas que poseía el inglés se fruncieron al recordar aquel instante en que Alfred olvidara el comunicador. Aún viendo como el de 17 se alejaba a reunirse con el grupo, Arthur apagó el comunicador, arrodillándose en el tejado.

-Tal como pensé..._él_ _también lo sintió_...

Murmuró apenas, luego mirando las calles como si buscara, pensara hallar lo mismo que hasta hace poco fuera buscado por el ojiazul. Se mordió el labio, molesto; la presencia ya se había esfumado por completo.

"...Esto es malo; a _esa_ presencia...la he sentido antes..."

Su mano fue inconscientemente a coger su pistola. Si estaba en lo correcto, si él y el chico había sentido lo mismo, muy pronto iba a reinar el caos...

-o-

**No te imaginas cuánto, Arthur...no eres capaz de dimensionar...cuánta diversión tendremos de ahora en más...**

...El aullido de una jauría nueva cruzó el cielo nocturno. Un nuevo ataque ocurriría muy pronto.

* * *

_Prometo que sí o sí esto se termina antes de final de semana. No voy a estar tranquila hasta que el cap 4 quede finiquitado._

_¡Déjenme un Review para saber qué tan malo salió!_

_Con cariño,_

_Naomi _


End file.
